R E P L A C E
by aryangevin
Summary: Souza Samonji dan Kousetsu Samonji hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang diangkat oleh Jiroutachi untuk menjadi seorang geisha. Sedangkan Doudanuki hanyalah seorang kepala prajurit yang ingin berteman dengan salah satu geisha yang memiliki iris mata yang berbeda. For #DearJohnChallenge #TRID DouSouza, TarouKou. DLDR. Enjoy.
1. Prolog

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun tengah memeluk sang kakak dengan erat. Rambut merah muda pendek yang dimilikinya terlihat kusam. Wajahnya pun turut ternodai tanah yang telah mengering. Iris mata yang berbeda warna itu menatap sekitarnya dengan raut ketakutan.

" _Aniki_ , kita akan dibawa kemana?" Ucap anak laki-laki itu yang membuat pelukannya semakin erat.

Sang kakak mengelus rambut sang adik dengan sayang, berusaha menenangkan ketakutan yang dialami oleh sang adik. "Tenang saja. Kita pasti akan dibawa ke suatu tempat yang lebih baik."

…

 **REPLACE**

Touken Ranbu © DMM and Nitro+

Memoirs of A Geisha © Arthur Golden

Story By: Aryangevin

Warn: BL, Little bit OOC, et.

…

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

…

Sejujurnya ia tak tahu kemana pria dewasa ini akan membawa mereka. Peperangan yang telah terjadi, membuat ia dan seorang adiknya telah kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka. Ayahnya ikut sebagai seorang prajurit, sedangkan ibunya menemani sang ayah sebagai salah satu anggota medis.

Dua bulan telah berlalu, kabar yang telah mereka terima mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tuanya tewas karena musuh menyerang markas mereka. Masras mereka telah dibom, membuat beberapa prajurit dan anggota medis yang tengah beristirahat tewas seketika. Tak ada lagi yang merawat mereka, tak ada lagi yang memberi makan mereka. Hingga salah satu adik mereka yang kala itu masih bersama mereka, meninggal dunia akibat demam yang dideritanya.

Adiknya yang baru berumur empat tahun telah tiada, jasad yang telah kaku itu kini harus mereka kubur dengan kedua belah tangan mereka sendiri. Tak ada seorang pun yang membantu mereka.

Ketika kedua kakak beradik itu memutuskan untuk menghidupi diri mereka sendiri dengan belas kasih orang-orang sekitar, salah satu pria dewasa menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang ramah. Pria itu memberi mereka dengan dua bungkus nasi sebagai pengisi perut mereka yang kala itu tengah kelaparan. Kedua kakak beradik itu memakannya dengan lahap. Mereka tak pernah merasakan makanan lezat ini sebelumnya. Hingga tak terasa sebungkus nasi itu tidak tersisa sama sekali.

"Kalian di sini begitu menderita, benar kan?" Kedua kakak beradik itu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pria di depannya ini. "Aku akan membawa kalian ke tempat yang lebih baik."

Mereka tetap tidak mengerti. Namun, ketika pria itu mengatakan bahwa mereka akan dibawa ke tempat dimana mereka bisa makan dengan nyaman membuat keduanya dengan cepat menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Di dalam kereta ini, tak hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada. Ada dua orang anak lagi yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Mereka tak mengenalnya, namun nasib mereka tak begitu jauh dari mereka.

Selama di perjalanan dalam waktu dua hari satu malam, mereka kini telah berada di suatu kota yang berbeda dari kampong halamannya. Kota ini begitu banyak penduduk yang tengah melakukan transaksi perdagangan. Tapi tampaknya pria yang tengah mengendarai kereta ini tak berkeinginan untuk singgah ke tempat ini.

"Kita hampir tiba." Ucap pria dewasa yang bertugas sebagai kusir itu dari balik jendela kaca di belakangnya. "Sebentar lagi kalian akan bertemu dengan pengasuh baru kalian. Jadi berbuat manis lah. Mengerti?"

Semua anak-anak yang berada dalam kereta tersebut mengangguk. Mereka semua hanya ingin mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, pakaian yang bersih, makanan yang mengenyangkan, dan tempat tidur yang empuk. Kalau syaratnya hanya berbuat manis, tentu mereka akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Kereta kuda itu pun berhenti. Semua anak-anak tersebut bisa merasakan bahwa sang kusir tengah turun dari kereta. Sekian menit terlampaui, tak ada tanda-tanda pintu belakang kereta itu akan dibuka.

Anak berambut merah muda itu semakin memeluk kakaknya erat. Begitu pula sang kakak yang berpikir keras mengenai dimana mereka berada sekarang. Hingga akhirnya cahaya matahari perlahan-lahan timbul menerangi keadaan dalam kereta yang tengah gelap gulita. Pria dewasa yang memiliki rambut pirang itu tersenyum pada saat ia membuka pintu kereta.

"Kemarilah anak-anak. Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada seseorang."

Mereka semua saling memandang satu sama lain. Segenap ragu untuk menuruti perkataan pria dewasa di depannya. Dan pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah anak-anak manis di depannya ini.

"Bukankah kalian sedang lapar? Tuan pemilik okiya ini akan memberikan kalian makanan yang enak." Rayu pria itu berharap bahwa anak-anak di depannya ini akan menuruti perkataannya.

Kerlingan senang terlihat di masing-masing mata anak-anak itu, membuat pria berambut pirang itu semakin mengembangkan senyumannya. Satu persatu anak-anak tersebut menuruni kereta dan berdiri di samping pria itu.

"Anak-anak yang manis~" Ucapnya sembari mengelus puncak kepala keempat anak tersebut. Pria itu menatap si anak berambut merah muda yang masih saja menggenggam sang kakak dengan itu berpikir, bagaimana jika kedua anak itu dipisahkan satu sama lain, pastinya akan semakin menderita mengingat kedua anak tersebut saling bergantung satu sama lain. Ia hanya berharap bahwa pemilik okiya ini tidak bertega hati memisahkan kedua anak ini kemudian.

"Ingatlah untuk selalu berbuat baik kepada pemilik okiya ini agar kalian bisa makan dengan enak. Mengerti?" Bisik pria itu yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat dari keempat anak itu.

Halaman yang begitu luas, ditambah dengan taman mini yang terletak di depan rumah ini membuat keempat anak itu memutar-mutar kepala mereka demi menangkap pemandangan indah di depan mata mereka. Mereka berasal dari keluarga miskin yang belum pernah menjejakan kaki di tempat seperti ini. membuat kedua bola mata mereka berbinar senang. Pria itu tersenyum melihat keceriaan anak-anak itu setelah sebelumnya mereka memiliki ekspresi ketakutan yang kentara.

Seorang pria berpakaian layaknya penganut Buddha datang menghampiri pria berambut pirang tersebut. "Ah Shishio- _san_ , Anda sudah datang rupanya." Sapanya sembari melirik anak-anak di sekitar pria yang bernama Shishio tersebut.

Anak-anak itu bersembunyi di balik pakaian Shishio. Mereka takut berhadapan dengan pria bertubuh kekar yang menampilkan senyum aneh itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, anak-anak." Shishio terkekeh pelan. "Dia orang baik meskipun bertubuh besar. Namanya adalah Yamabushi." Shishio pun mendorong satu persatu anak-anak itu ke hadapan pria yang bernama Yamabushi tersebut. "Nah, kalian harus menyapa dia sekarang."

"Ka Ka Ka Ka… Aku Yamabushi Kunihiro! Aku adalah penjaga rumah ini dari kejahatan!"

Mata anak-anak itu kembali berbinar saat melihat Yamabushi. Mendengar bahwa tugas Yamabushi seperti seorang pahlawan bagi mereka. "Ha-halo!" Sapa anak-anak itu sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Yamabushi kembali tertawa. Lantai ia pun mengacak-acak rambut mereka dengan gemas. "Aku yakin kalian akan betah tinggal di sini."

Shishio tersenyum mendengarnya. Yamabushi adalah orang yang baik. Dia akan memperlakukan anak-anak sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mungkin Shishio akan merasa senang jika ia melepaskan anak-anak itu kepada Yamabushi. Namun sayangnya, Yamabushi bukanlah pemilik dari okiya ini.

Ah, mengenai pemilik okiya ini, Shishio hampir lupa akan tujuannya ke tempat ini. "Yamabushi, apakah Jirou- _sama_ ada di kediamannya?"

Yamabushi berhenti bercanda dengan anak-anak itu dan menatap Shishio. "Ah, tentu saja Jirou- _sama_ ada di kediamannya. Beliau sangat menunggu kedatangan Anda hari ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Shishio menunduk, diikuti oleh Yamabushi yang menunduk lebih dalam. Shishio pun membawa anak-anak itu ikut berjalan bersamanya, diikuti tatapan heran dari anak-anak tersebut.

Shishio memasuki kediaman okiya yang terlihat sangat mewah itu. Ada beberapa pelayan yang turut mengurus akan kebutuhan di kediaman ini, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para Maiko yang bekerja di okiya. Ruangannya terlihat besar dan mewah. Shishio tidak akan heran mengingat okiya ini adalah salah satu aset kerajaan yang berkuasa di negara ini.

Shishio berdiri di depan shoji, dimana di dalamnya merupakan kediaman pemilik dari okiya ini. Seorang pelayan yang sedari awal menemani mereka kini mendudukkan diri sembari menarik shoji dan membiarkan Shishio bersama keempat anak-anak itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Asap dari cerutu menguar di udara, membuat beberapa anak menutup hidung mereka langsung karena tak tahan dengan bau asap cerutu tersebut. Shishio membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat lalu berjalan mendekati pemilik okiya ini. Setelah jarak mereka hanya terpaut dua meter, Shishio mendudukkan tubuhnya dan diikuti oleh keempat anak tersebut. Bau dari asap cerutu itupun bertambah pekat, dan di antara anak-anak itu terbatuk kemudian.

"Saya datang dengan membawa beberapa anak-anak sesuai dengan permintaan Anda, Jirou- _sama_."

Jiroutachi, pemilik dari okiya yang banyak menampung anak-anak dari daerah lain untuk dijadikan sebagai seorang Geisha yang berkualitas. Ia kerap kali meminta kepada Shishio untuk mengambil anak-anak yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi maupun anak-anak miskin dari daerah lain. Jiroutachi selalu puas akan kinerja Shishio yang selalu membawa anak-anak dengan tampang yang begitu manis. Rupa wajah yang manis merupakan nilai jual yang tinggi. Sehingga tidak heran okiya ini kerap kali didatangi oleh beberapa pejabat tinggi untuk membeli para geisha untuk dijadikan pasangan ataupun hanya simpanan.

Jiroutachi menghisap pipa kiseru yang dipegangnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Yukata berwarna ungu yang berkilauan dengan corak emas terpasang serampangan di tubuhnya. Jiroutachi tidak begitu peduli akan penampilannya ketika ia berada di kediamannya. Ia beranggapan bahwa ia bebas melakukan sesuatu di kediaman miliknya sendiri.

Jiroutachi bangkit dan berjalan anggun menuju Shishio. Rambut panjang yang digerainya membuat beberapa orang akan salah faham mengenai jenis kelaminnya. Anak-anak itu akan mengira bahwa orang yang di depannya ini adalah seorang wanita yang cantik, mengingat kebanyakkan pemilik okiya adalah wanita. Namun ketika yukata itu melorot dan menampilkan bahu dan juga dadanya yang rata akibat pakaiannya yang serampangan, membuat tatapan anak-anak itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan.

Karena dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki, Jiroutachi tak pernah menerima anak-anak perempuan sekalipun wajah anak-anak itu begitu cantik. Karena baginya, okiya ini khusus untuk menampung anak laki-laki.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggumu." Jiroutachi berdiri di depan Shishio.

Shishio menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Jirou- _sama_. Tempat yang saya datangi cukup jauh, sehingga membutuhkan waktu perjalanan yang cukup lama."

Jiroutachi mengabaikannya dan beralih menuju seorang anak berambut biru gelap yang diikat tinggi. Jiroutachi memegang dagu anak yang bisa ia perkirakan baru berumur tujuh tahun itu dan membersihkan noda tanah di pipinya. "Menarik." Jiroutachi tersenyum. "Mulai saat ini namamu adalah Yamatonokami Yasusada."

Anak itu menatap Jiroutachi takut-takut. "Yasusada?"

Jiroutachi mengangguk. "Ya. Nama yang bagus, bukan? Kuharap kau melupakan namamu yang dulu." Jiroutachi pun beralih menuju samping anak tersebut. Ia mengelus-ngelus rambut anak itu yang panjangnya sebahu. "Rambut yang begitu lembut." Jiroutachi menatap tepat pada mata anak itu. "Namamu adalah Hachisuka Kotetsu. Kau harus mengingat nama ini selamanya."

Anak itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya berdiam saja saat Jiroutachi mencoba untuk berbicara padanya. Tapi sepertinya anak itu tak begitu tertarik akan pembicaraan Jiroutachi. Jiroutachi tersenyum tipis, mungkin saja anak ini memang sependiam ini.

Jiroutachi beralih pada dua anak yang tersiksa. Salah satu anak berambut merah muda pendek memeluk lengan anak lainnya dengan erat. Jiroutachi menatap heran akan kedua anak ini. ia pun menoleh menghadap Shishio yang tepat berada di samping mereka meminta penjelasan kenapa mereka bersikap seperti ini, tidak seperti kedua anak lainnya yang tak begitu bergantung pada lainnya.

"Aku rasa mereka berdua bersaudara." Shishio dengan cepat menanggapi.

"Bersaudara rupanya." Jiroutachi terdengar bahagia. Ia mengelus-elus kepala kedua anak itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Jadi, siapa kakak di antara kalian, hmm?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan, mencoba memahami arti tatapan dari sorot pandangan keduanya. "Aku adalah kakak." Ucap seorang anak yang memiliki warna rambut _light baby blue_ anak satunya makin merapatkan pelukannya. Ia merasa bahwa sosok Jiroutachi begitu seram di matanya, meskipun ia memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Sudah kuduga." Jiroutachi menyeringai. "Karena kalian bersaudara…" JIroutachi memegang dagunya, tampak berpikir, "Samonji… Nama belakang kalian Samonji. Kau adalah Kousetsu Samonji mulai dari sekarang." Ucapnya kepada sang kakak dari kedua bersaudara tersebut.

Anak yang diberi nama Kousetsu Samonji itu tampak mengernyit tidak suka. Ia begitu menyukai nama dari pemberian orang tuanya. "Ta-tapi namaku—"

"Lupakan nama aslimu mulai sekarang." JIroutachi menatap tajam. "Kalau kau ingin hidup nyaman di sini, lupakan masa lalumu mulai dari sekarang."

Kousetsu meneguk ludah. Tiba-tiba jadi merasa takut. Benar, ia dan adiknya hanya ingin hidup dengan nyaman, tanpa harus tersiksa dengan kelaparan lagi di jalanan.

Tatapan Jiroutachi beralih menuju sang adik yang sedari tadi terdiam. Jiroutachi pun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi penuh keramahan. Untuk mengambil hati seorang anak kecil, ia harus berlaku ramah. "Aku selalu penasaran kenapa kau terus saja menyembunyikan wajahmu di pelukan kakakmu." Jiroutachi berkomentar sembarimembawa tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah anak itu. Tapi sang anak kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya tanpa sempat Jiroutachi menyentuh wajahnya. "Oh, apa kau malu kepadaku?" Jiroutachi menanggapi atas reaksi yang diberikan anak itu terhadapnya. "Atau kau takut?"

Anak itu hanya terdiam sembari memeluk kakaknya. Kousetsu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia takut kalau Jiroutachi akan menatapnya tajam lagi.

Sekali lagi Jiroutachi ingin menyentu wajah anak itu dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia begitu senang menyentuh wajah seseorang. Tampaknya anak itu tak menolak dan membiarkan Jiroutachi menyentuh wajahnya. Wajah anak itu kotor dan Jiroutachi membersihkannya. Saat helai rambut yang menutupi wajah anak itu ia singkirkan, ia cukup terkejut dengan warna mata sang anak yang begitu berbeda. Iris berwana hijau di sebelah kanannya, dan iris biru di sebelah kirinya.

"Oh, lihat apa yang telah kutemukan ini." Jiroutachi berbinar-binar menatapnya.

Sang anak menarik wajahnya kembali dan menunduk. "Ma-mataku cacat. Jangan di-dilihat."

Jiroutachi begitu gemas melihat reaksi anak ini yang begitu pemalu. Ia kembali menyentuh wajah anak itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa matamu cacat, hmm? Lihat saja, akan kubuat kedua mata ini mampu memikat para pelanggan kita."

Anak itu tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki ini. Bagaimana bisa kedua matanya yang cacat ini akan memikat orang-orang di luar sana? Sedangkan di kehidupannya selama ini, ia hanya dipandang sebagai anak yang mengerikan.

"Souza. Souza Samonji."

Anak itu mengerjap-ngerjap matanya dari lamunan. Ia menatap Jiroutachi bingung.

"Souza Samonji. Pakailah nama itu mulai dari sekarang."

Souza. Souza. Souza. Ia akan menggunakan nama itu mulai sekarang. Ketika orang-orang mendengar namanya dulu, ia dikenal sebagai anak pembawa sial. Dengan nama Souza Samonji, ia berharap orang-orang akan mengenalinya dengan pribadi yang baru.

…

 **TBC**

…

Aniki: Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki

Okiya: Rumah kediaman geisha

Maiko; Bisa juga disebut dengan calon geisha.

Shoji: PIntu geser yang biasanya ada di rumah tradisional Jepang.

Ini cuma prolog aja, meskipun cukup panjang disebut sebagai prolog :D

Next chapter, mereka semua sudah dewasa dan sudah diangkat jadi geisha ya :'D

Baca next chapter tanpa mengikuti prolog ini juga nga papa, nga terlalu berhubungan juga kok. Aku cuma pengen menceritain gimana Souza dan lain-lain bisa jadi seorang geisha :')

Review!


	2. Chapter 1

"DOUDA!" Otegine memanggil salah satu teman dekat seperjuangannya ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang masih memakai baju prajurit miliknya. Doudanuki—nama panjang dari temannya itu—menoleh. Dan menemukan Otegine mendekati dirinya. "Hey, kau belum mengganti pakaianmu?"

"Belum. Aku harus membersihkan pedangku terlebih dahulu."

Otegine melirik pedang yang dibawa oleh Doudanuki yang masih berlumuran darah. Memang benar keduanya telah menyelesaikan misi untuk menangkap beberapa pemberontak yang sempat mengacau di area pelatihan prajurit. Nampaknya para pemberontak itu bukanlah tandingan Doudanuki dan juga Otegine yang menjabat sebagai kepala prajurit divisi barat dan Timur. Terlihat dari kondisi keduanya yang jauh dari kata buruk.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat membersihkan diri."

Doudanuki mengernyit tak faham. "Kenapa?"

Otegine melirik kanan dan kirinya dengan waspada. Ia mendekati telinga Doudanuki dan berbisik agar para prajurit tak mendengar percakapan mereka. "Malam ini para petinggi istana akan mengadakan penjamuan di okiya, dan para kepala prajurit juga diundang untuk menghadiri penjamuan itu. Kau akan datang kan?"

Doudanuki memutar bola matanya dan kembali melanjutkan langkah. Namun Otegine mengejarnya dan kembali menahannya di tempat. "Hey, ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau tentu sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak tertarik dengan pertemuan seperti itu."

Otegine mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan. Kau sepertinya salah faham. Kita hanya minum-minum di sana ditemani oleh para geisha."

Doudanuki menatap Otegine intens, untuk menemukan kebenaran dibalik perkataannya. Namun sorot mata Otegine terlihat menyakinkan kalau perkataannya benar adanya. "Hanya penjamuan biasa? Bukan upacara mizuage?"

Otegine terkekeh kecil dan menepuk pundak Doudanuki pelan. "Pengetahuanmu tentang geisha ternyata buruk. Kau tahu bahwa upacara mizuage hanya dilaksanakan dua kali dalam setahun. Lagipula tahun ini sudah dilaksanakan dua kali, jadi takkan ada upacara lagi sampai tahun depan."

Doudanuki mengangguk paham. "Kau mengajakku dengan berbisik seperti itu, jadi wajar aku curiga."

"Penjamuan ini hanya diundang untuk kalangan tertentu saja. Lagipula anak buah kita sedang banyak berkeliaran di sini jadi aku harus berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Jadi, kau akan datang bukan?" Sekali lagi Otegine membujuk temannya agar mau datang ke acara penjamuan. Lagipula temannya itu sesekali butuh hiburan karena pria itu sering sekali menghabiskan waktunya dengan berlatih dibandingkan untuk memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

Doudanuki mendesah. "Ya, aku akan datang."

Otegine mengepalkan tangannya. "YOSH! Akan kutunggu kau di sana. Jangan sampai terlambat bahkan tidak datang sama sekali. Aku akan membunuhmu."

Doudanuki membuat gerakan tangan yang mengibas-ngibas, bermaksud agar Otegine segera pergi dari sini. Pria itu faham dan menjauhkan dirinya setelah menghadiahkan tepukan keras di pundak Doudanuki yang membuat pria itu mengaduh sakit.

"Dasar."

…

 **REPLACE**

…

Doudanuki baru pertama kali datang ke tempat yang bernama okiya ini. Otegine sering kali mengajaknya. Namun Doudanuki dengan tegas menolaknya dan memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri di kasur miliknya dibandingkan berhura-hura di tempat ini.

Okiya ini adalah milik kerajaan. Hanya para petinggi istana yang mempunyai kedudukan penting yang boleh berkunjung dan bermain di tempat ini. Para prajurit biasa maupun para penduduk dilarang keras untuk menjejakkan kaki di tempat ini untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Begitu banyak para maiko yang berkeliaran di tempat ini, juga beberapa petinggi istana yang menyapanya karena mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Salah satu maiko remaja menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Doudanuki yang disambut dengan tatapan heran oleh lelaki itu.

"Mari Tuan saya antarkan Anda ke tempat penjamuan."

Doudanuki terdiam di tempat dan memperhatikan maiko remaja itu yang begitu cantik meskipun dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Doudanuki sudah diberitahu oleh Otegine sebelumnya bahwa okiya ini memiliki geisha maupun maiko yang seluruhnya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Doudanuki hampir tertipu sebelumnya ketika ia melihat seorang maiko berambut oranye panjang yang terlihat seperti perempuan sekali.

"Siapa namamu?" Alih-alih Doudanuki menuruti perkataan maiko remaja itu, ia memilih untuk bertanya.

Maiko itu sedikit terkejut kemudian menundukkan kepalanya kembali. "Nama saya adalah Honebami, Tuan."

Doudanuki mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjalan, dengan Honebami yang memimpin langkahnya menuju ke penjamuan.

Tak banyak yang menghadiri penjamuan ini, namun suasananya begitu ramai karena para petinggi itu berbicara cukup lantang sembari tertawa atas perbincangan yang menurut mereka lucu. Honebami telah undur diri sebelumnya. Dan ia bisa melihat Otegine melambai dari kejauhan.

Doudanuki menghampiri temannya itu dan duduk di sampingnya yang kosong.

"Kau datang tepat waktu!" Otegine berseru. Ia merangkul pundak Doudanuki yang kemudian dilepaskan secara paksa oleh pria itu. "Kau mungkin orang terakhir yang datang ke tempat ini."

Doudanuki diam saja dan memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan cermat. Hampir semua orang yang datang ke tempat ini adalah orang yang dikenalnya meskipun ia tak begitu akrab dengan mereka.

Doudanuki dan Otegine menundukkan kepalanya saat sang pemilik Okiya datang untuk menemui mereka. Mereka cukup sadar akan posisi mereka yang begitu rendah dibanding pemilik okiya ini. "Pangeran Jiroutachi." Ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Jiroutachi yang malam ini ikut hadir dalam penjamuan tertawa mendengar panggilan mereka terhadapnya. Ia mengambil botol sake yang terbuat dari keramik dengan ukiran indah itu dan menuangkannya pada cawan mereka berdua. "Tidak usah formal terhadapku. Tempat ini bukanlah kerajaan."

Jiroutachi adalah salah satu pangeran kerajaan yang merupakan pemilik dari okiya ini. itulah sebabnya mengapa okiya ini mendapat perlindungan penuh dari kerajaan. Jiroutachi tak begitu menyukai politik yang ada di istana maupun mengatur strategi untuk peperangan. Ia lebih menyukai bisnis dan berhura-hura seperti ini meskipun kadang orang tuanya cukup mengecam tindakannya.

Meskipun begitu, okiya miliknya ini adalah salah satu pemasukan terbesar untuk kerajaan.

Doudanuki dan Otegine menegakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan dari Jiroutachi. Otegine tertawa pelan kemudian. "Baik, Jirou _-sama_."

"Aku tak pernah sekalipun melihatmu absen untuk acara di sini, Otegine."

"Begitulah, Jirou _-sama_." Otegine meneguk sake yang telah dituangkan Jiroutachi sebelumnya. "Geisha dan para maiko di sini sangat memanjakan mataku."

Lagi-lagi Jiroutachi tertawa. Sikapnya yang sangat bersahabat dan tidak terpaku pada formalitas membuat orang-orang tidak begitu segan untuk mengakrabkan diri dengannya. "Tentu saja. Mereka anak-anakku, asuhanku, tentu harus dijaga dan dilatih sedemikian rupa dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Didikan Anda memang begitu memuaskan, Jirou _-sama_."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Otegine." Jiroutachi sedikit memperbaiki kimono berwarna ungu yang dikenakannya malam ini. Dia terlihat begitu cantik seperti biasanya. "Tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada anak-anakku. Apa mereka belum menarik perhatianmu? Oh, atau kau ingin aku pilihkan sesuai dengan seleramu, hmm?"

Otegine mengibaskan tangannya pelan di depan wajahnya. "Tidak perlu, Jirou _-sama_. Saya ingin memiliki mereka tapi tidak untuk dalam waktu dekat ini."

Jiroutachi mengangguk paham dan menuangkan kembali sake ke dalam cawan milik Otegine yang telah kosong.

"Kalau bisa, saya ingin memiliki Anda, Jirou _-sama_." Otegine berkata dengan nada bercanda.

"Kau bisa memilikiku malam ini juga, Otegine. Aku tak keberatan sama sekali." Jiroutachi membalas dengan kedipan mata untuk menggoda Otegine.

"Lalu kemudian saya akan dihukum pancung keesokan harinya karena telah menodai salah satu pangeran kerajaan." Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa dengan candaan yang mereka buat sendiri. Jiroutachi faham kalau Otegine hanya bercanda, begitu pula Otegine yang tak akan pernah serius untuk memiliki seseorang.

Mata beriris emas itu melirik pria di samping Otegine yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. Bibirnya kemudian mengembang senyum. "Kalau tidak salah kau adalah Doudanuki? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di tempat ini."

"Ya, Ji-Jirou _-sama_." Suaranya sedikit gugup karena ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil seorang pangeran tanpa embel-embel pangeran di depannya. "Ini pertama kalinya untuk saya."

"Acara pembuka akan segera dimulai. Nikmati waktu Anda, Tuan Otegine dan Tuan Doudanuki." Setelah itu, Jiroutachi undur diri dan memilih tempat duduk yang telah disediakan sebelumnya.

Tiga orang geisha nampak hadir dan duduk di samping para petinggi untuk sekedar menemani mereka untuk berbincang-bincang dan juga menuangkan sake maupun teh ke cawan yang kosong. Doudanuki tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas topik apa yang telah mereka perbincangkan. Tapi melihat gesturnya, mereka terlihat saling menggoda satu sama lain.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Otegine bertanya di sebelahnya.

"Tidak begitu. Aku belum terbiasa." Jawab Doudanuki singkat.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus sering-sering datang ke penjamuan seperti ini. Kau bisa melihat bukan mereka sangat cantik-cantik?"

Doudanuki membenarkan perkataan Otegine, tapi ia tak menunjukkan sikap dan reaksi untuk itu. Doudanuki juga melihat ada beberapa pangeran juga yang hadir di tempat ini. Jiroutachi tampak menikmati momentum ini bersama para saudaranya.

Dua orang geisha hadir dan mereka berdiri di panggung kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Doudanuki sangat takjub dengan kecantikan dan keindahan yang terpancarkan oleh kedua geisha itu. Mereka berdua menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan penghormatan kepada para tamu yang hadir.

"Mereka sangat cantik, bukan?" Otegine berbisik di telinga Doudanuki. "Mereka adalah Samonji bersaudara."

"Samonji bersaudara?" Doudanuki terlihat tertarik.

"Ya. Mereka sangat terkenal di sini."

Salah satu di antara dua geisha itu kemudian berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke tengah para tamu dimana para tamu tersebut duduk di pinggir mengelilingi ruangan. Mereka cukup takjub terhadap kedua geisha yang sebentar lagi akan menunjukkan bakatnya di hadapan para tamu.

Geisha yang memiliki rambut lurus berwarna _light baby blue_ bersanggul itu tengah memegang alat musik petik bernama shamisen. Ia duduk dengan tenang sembari bersiap memainkan alat musik petik itu. Sedangkan geisha satunya memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda dibiarkan tergerai dengan dua buah kipas berada di masing-masing tangannya, bersiap untuk menari.

"Siapa nama geisha yang memegang shamisen itu?" Doudanuki bertanya ketika alat itu mulai mengeluarkan nada saat dipetik.

"Dia adalah sang kakak, Kousetsu Samonji." Otegine menjawab dengan suara pelan. Mereka berdua berusaha untuk fokus menyaksikan kedua bersaudara itu menampilkan bakatnya. Tapi tampaknya Doudanuki terlalu penasaran.

Mata berwarna kuning keemasan itu menatap dengan takjub geisha di depannya yang menari dengan begitu indahnya. Hati Doudanuki terasa berdesir saat tanpa sengaja kedua bola mata penari itu sekilas menatapnya tajam. Di balik rambut depan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Doudanuki tahu bahwa penari itu memiliki iris mata yang berbeda warna.

"Souza Samonji, nama penari itu."

"Souza…" Doudanuki bergumam pelan tanpa sadar karena ia masih terpesona akan keindahan yang geisha bernama Souza itu tampilkan.

Otegine terkikik geli saat melihat temannya itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Souza. Baru kali ini ia melihat sikap lain dari temannya itu.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti kau akan memakannya saja." Otegine menyeringai jahil saat Doudanuki tersentak kecil atas perkataannya.

Doudanuki mengernyit heran. Ia menatap Otegine dengan maksud meminta penjelasan atas kalimat yang pria itu lontarkan sebelumnya.

"Dia sudah menjalani upacara mizuage dua tahun yang lalu." Otegine mendesah pelan. "Tapi sayangnya sampai saat ini pembelinya yang kutahu bernama Tonbogiri itu belum menyentuhnya." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Itu rumor yang kudengar."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Souza mengakhirinya penampilannya dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah yang diberikan oleh para tamu. Tampak ekspresi puas yang terpasang di wajah masing-masing para petinggi hingga Souza membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memegang dadanya bermaksud memberikan terima kasih atas tanggapan yang begitu meriah atas penampilannya.

"Karena Jirou _-sama_ tidak memberikan Souza kepada siapapun setelah upacara mizuage tersebut berakhir."

Doudanuki tidak pernah tahu bahwa temannya ini mempunyai informasi yang begitu menarik mengenai para penghuni okiya ini. Ia hanya mendengarkan saja ketika Otegine lagi-lagi memuji tentang geisha-geisha yang berada di okiya ini.

"Kau masih ingat bukan tentang upacara _mizuage_ dua bulan yang lalu yang pernah kuceritakan?" Otegine kembali bersuara saat perlahan-lahan kedua Samonji bersaudara itu pamit undur diri dari hadapan tamu. "Itu adalah upacara mizuage untuk Kousetsu Samonji. Kau tidak akan percaya siapa yang telah membelinya."

Doudanuki sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kehidupan seseorang, apalagi kehidupan seorang geisha. Namun, cerita mengenai kedua bersaudara itu cukup menarik perhatiannya. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar bahwa kedua bersaudara itu adalah geisha yang sangat terkenal di okiya ini. Ia menatap Otegine meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia buat.

Otegine memberikan pandangan kepada salah satu orang yang paling dihormati di kerajaan. Ketika Doudanuki mengikuti arah pandangan Otegine, saat itulah matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui jawabannya.

"Pangeran—" Doudanuki meneguk ludahnya,"—Taroutachi?"

Otegine mengangguk.

Kedua Samonji bersaudara yang sebelumnya pamit undur diri, kini hadir kembali di hadapan para tamu dengan penampian yang berbeda. Kimono yang mereka kenakan tampak lebih sederhana dari sebelumnya. Rambut Souza Samonji juga kini digelung ke atas setelah sebelumnya dibiarkan tergerai indah.

Kousetsu Samonji menundukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Pangeran Tarouchi untuk memberikan penghormatan kepada pria itu. Baru setelahnya Kousetsu duduk di sampingnya dengan menuangkan sake ke cawan milik Taroutachi yang telah kosong.

Sedangkan Souza… Doudanuki menahan nafasnya saat Souza berada di hadapannya. Ia menunduk singkat memberikan hormat lalu kemudian duduk di samping Doudanuki.

Doudanuki gugup seketika.

"Kau duduk… di sini?" Doudanuki bertanya dengan tak yakin.

Souza menatapnya dan menorehkan senyum yang menawan. "Tentu, Tuan. Tidak ada ruang kosong selain di sini."

Doudanuki memperhatikan sekitarnya dan tidak menemukan ruang kosong lagi selain di sampingnya. Ruang kosong yang berada di samping para petinggi itu rupanya telah diisi oleh geisha lainnya yang datang sebelum kedua Samonji bersaudara itu tiba di sini.

"Ingin menambah sakenya, Tuan?"

Doudanuki menoleh pada Souza dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Uh—ya." Jawabnya.

Souza menuangkan botol keramik yang berisi Sake itu ke dalam cawan yang telah kosong sampai terisi penuh. Ia mengambilnya dan menyerahkan cawan itu pada Doudanuki.

Doudanuki menerimanya dengan gugup. Hingga beberapa tetes sake tumpah dan mengenai yukata hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Saya baru melihat Anda untuk yang pertama kalinya."

Doudanuki meneguk sekali sakenya. "Ya. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempat ini."

"Benarkah?" Souza menanggapi. "Lalu, bagaimana penampilan saya, Tuan—"

Doudanuki sadar bahwa Souza menggantungkan perkataannya untuk mengetahui namanya. "Doudanuki."

"Ya, Tuan Doudanuki."

Doudanuki tampak berpikir. Memilih kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan hasil dari penampilan Souza dan juga saudaranya. "Hmm… Aku tidak tahu harus menggunakan kata apa untuk menggambarkan penampilanmu."

Souza tersenyum tipis. Ia menanti kelanjutan kalimat Doudanuki yang ia pikir masih menggantung.

"Tapi menurutku kau—" Doudanuki memandang mata Souza yang berbeda warna itu. "—indah, seperti bunga sakura."

Souza terdiam sejenak sebelum mengembangkan senyuman lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam perbincangan yang menyenangkan. Doudanuki tanpa sadar telah mengabaikan Otegine yang berkata sesuatu padanya. Tampaknya Doudanuki begitu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Souza Samonji, hingga pada saat penjamuan itu telah berakhir mereka berdua terlihat belum rela untuk melepaskan satu sama lain.

…

 **TBC**

…

Geisha: Geisha bisa dibilang sebagai seorang seniman penghibur tradisional di Jepang. Geisha tak hanya seorang perempuan, tapi bisa juga seorang laki-laki. Bahkan geisha pertama merupakan seorang laki-laki.

Shamisen: Alat musik petik tradisional yang mirip dengan gitar.

Upacara Mizuage: Bisa disebut dengan upacara pelepasan keperawanan oleh seorang geisha kepada seorang pembeli yang menawar harga tertinggi.

Karena aku nga terlalu suka muluk-muluk, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya rada kecepatan juga. Kalau panjang-panjang aku takut nga selesai-selesai nantinya berhubung diri ini suka mood-moodan dalam ngetik.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk perkembangan ceritanya. So, jangan malu-malu untuk mengajukannya di kotak review~


	3. Chapter 2

Souza Samonji menatap hamparan danau yang melintang luas di depannya dengan tatapan sayu. Ia menghirup aroma musim gugur yang begitu menenangkan dirinya. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan di tiup angin, sanggup menutupi permukaan air danau yang begitu luas. Souza sungguh menyukai musim gugur yang tak terasa telah tiba.

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu menyisipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga saat sepoi-sepoi angin berhembus pelan. Membuat kelopak bunga sakura semakin bertambah banyak yang berguguran. Tangan Souza menengadah, dan satu kelopak bunga sakura jatuh di depannya.

"Umm… Souza- _sama_?"

Souza membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang maiko kecil sedang membawa nampan di tangannya.

"Midare- _chan_? Ada apa?"

Midare menundukkan wajahnya, tak begitu berani menatap langsung kepada geisha yang cukup terpandang di okiya ini. "Jirou- _sama_ menyuruhku untuk memberikan ramuan obat untuk Souza- _sama_. Beliau bilang Souza- _sama_ sangat membutuhkan ramuan ini."

Souza melangkah mendekati anak itu dan menurunkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tinggi Midare. Sedangkan Midare makin menundukkan wajahnya.

Midare melebarkan matanya terkejut saat ia merasakan tepukan lembut di pucuk kepala rambut oranye miliknya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan iris mata yang berbeda warna menatap tepat pada bola matanya.

" _Arigatou_ , Midare- _chan_."

Ini adalah interaksinya yang pertama pada Souza. Awalnya ia begitu takut untuk menatap kedua iris mata beda warna yang begitu langka itu. Namun, ketika ia menatapnya begitu dekat seperti ini, Midare mengubah presepsinya bahwa kedua mata milik Souza Samonji begitu indah.

"Kau bisa meletakkannya di kamarku. Tak perlu sampai repot-repot menemuiku di sini."

Midare tersenyum hingga membuat matanya terlihat tertutup. " _Ha'i_ , Souza- _sama_." Ia memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah untuk menunduk hormat kepadanya. Lalu setelahnya berpamitan untuk pergi meletakan ramuan obatnya di kamarnya.

Ketika Midare berjalan pulang, ia berpapasan dengan kakak Souza yang membuatnya hampir menabrak Kousetsu karena ia sedang begitu gembira hingga tak memperhatikan langkahnya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. " _Ohayou_ , Kousetsu- _sama_."

Kousetsu menatapnya. "Hmm." Gumamnya memberi jawaban. Lalu setelahnya ia melihat anak itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Tak seperti Souza, Kousetsu cenderung berwajah datar dan hampir tak memiliki ekspresi. Hingga beberapa orang menyangka Kousetsu memiliki sifat sombong dan tak ingin berdekatan dengan siapapun kecuali adiknya sendiri. Padahal Kousetsu memang memiliki wajah seperti itu sejak lahir. Ia juga tak memiliki masalah untuk berdekatan dengan siapapun tanpa terkecuali.

" _Aniki_!" Seru Souza saat melihat kedatangan saudaranya.

"Souza." Kousetsu mendekati adiknya itu dan berdiri di sampingnya di tepi danau. "Musim gugur, ya?" ucapnya pelan.

Souza mengangguk.

Kousetsu menatap hamparan permukaan danau yang telah ditutupi oleh kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Iris biru matanya tak sengaja mendapati sebuah bunga sumire berwarna ungu yang tumbuh begitu mencolok di antara kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Ia melangkah dan mencabut sumire itu lalu menghirup wanginya.

Souza tersenyum mendapati tingkah kakaknya itu. Sejak kecil, kakaknya itu begitu gemar dengan bunga. Ia akan merasa senang jika ada seseorang memberikannya bunga. Dan Sayo—adik kecil mereka yang telah tiada—selalu memberikan bunga kepada kakaknya itu setiap hari.

"Sumire, ya? Aku teringat dengan Osayo…"

Kousetsu memandang bunga di hadapannya. Ya… Sayo sering kali memberikan sumire padanya.

" _Aniki_." Souza bersuara setelah mereka saling berdiam diri untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tarou- _dono_?"

Kousetsu tetap menatap bunga yang ada di tangannya, seakan-akan tidak terpengaruh akan pertanyaan yang diajukan adiknya itu.

" _Aniki_?" Souza memanggil ketika kakaknya itu tidak berucap sepatah kata pun sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Souza."

"Tidak tahu?" Souza mengernyit.

"Ini sudah dua bulan sejak Tarou- _dono_ membeliku saat upacara mizuage dulu. Ia tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk pergi ke ruangannya. Ia tak pernah menyentuhku seakan-akan aku tidak tertarik di matanya."

Souza terdiam mendengar penuturan Kousetsu. Sejak upacara mizuage itu berakhir, Kousetsu tidak pergi ke manapun. Taroutachi menyuruh Kousetsu untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Kousetsu pikir Taroutachi lebih suka melakukannya di kamar pribadinya. Namun ketika waktu hampir menjelang pagi, Taroutachi tak sekalipun menampakkan hidungnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Souza menemani Kousetsu sepanjang hari dalam kemurungan.

Seminggu yang lalu saat malam penjamuan dimana para petinggi istana berkumpul di okiya, ia melihat kembali Taroutachi setelah upacara mizuage dua bulan yang lalu.

"Meskipun begitu—" Souza tersenyum tipis, "—bukankah _aniki_ senang saat Tarou- _dono_ mendapatkanmu?"

Kousetsu tersenyum tipis. Taroutachi adalah orang yang paling ia hormati sekaligus orang yang ia sukai.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Kau ingin ikut, Souza?" Kousetsu bertanya setelah ia berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi Souza.

"Aku masih ingin menikmati pemandangan danau lebih lama lagi."

Kousetsu mengangguk. Ia pun melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan Souza di belakangnya.

Souza mengambil sebuah benda yang selalu ia bawa dan tersimpan dalam lipatan obi yang dipakainya saat ini. Sebuah kanzashi, dengan bunga sakura sebagai hiasannya, diberikan oleh cinta pertamanya, sekaligus pembelinya ketika malam upacara mizuage dua tahun yang lalu.

Ia mengerti tentang perasaan kakaknya. Betapa dirinya begitu bahagia saat tahu bahwa pembelimu adalah orang yang kalian sukai.

"Tonbogiri- _dono_ … aku merindukanmu…"

…

 **REPLACE**

…

Doudanuki menguap begitu lebar ketika ia bangun di pagi hari. Ia harus memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk berlatih maupun berolahraga kecil demi meningkatkan kebugaran tubuhnya. Ia adalah kepala prajurit. Tubuhnya harus selalu sehat dan juga siap menghadapi bahaya kalau saja kerajaan ini akan menghadapi peperangan yang mendadak.

Sungguh, bangun terlalu pagi itu terlalu menyiksa. Biasanya ia akan bangun sekitar pukul delapan pagi. Tapi sekarang, bahkan belum sampai pukul tujuh ia sudah terbangun lebih dahulu.

Doudanuki mulai mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Kegiatan pertama yang akan dilakukan pagi ini adalah berlari ke luar istana. Biasanya ia sering berlari di dalam istana mengingat istana memiliki halaman yang begitu luas. Karena ia memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak, ia lebih memilih ke luar istana sekaligus mengenal lebih dalam bagaimana lingkungan di luar istana.

Doudanuki cukup takjub bahwa transaksi jual beli sudah mulai ramai saat pagi hari. Biasanya ia berpatroli ke luar istana saat hari menjelang siang. Pantas saja sarapan pagi sudah tersedia bahkan saat Doudanuki sudah terbangun di pagi hari.

Beberapa orang tua menyapa Doudanuki ketika mereka berpapasan dengan dirinya. Kebanyakkan dari mereka adalah mantan para prajurit yang sudah lanjut usia. Mereka memilih untuk berdagang sebagai pengganti pekerjaannya saat ini.

Doudanuki mulai memasuki hutan pinus yang jarang terjamah oleh penduduk. Doudanuki mengenal tempat ini karena ia kadang-kadang melatih prajuritnya di tempat ini. Selain tempatnya sejuk, tempat ini juga memiliki aroma yang menenangkan.

Banyak daun-daun dari pohon pinus yang telah menguning dan jatuh ke tanah. Memasuki musim gugur membuat beberapa pohon pinus tak lagi memiliki daun yang tumbuh.

Doudanuki ingat jalan lurus ke depan ini ia akan menemukan danau dimana ada satu pohon sakura yang tumbuh sangat besar. Doudanuki yakin bahwa pemandangan di sana pasti akan terlihat indah dimana kelopak-kelopak sakura berterbangan tertiup angin. Lagipula, ia sudah lama tak menyaksikan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Maka dari itu ia berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa mencapai tujuannya.

Pohon sakura yang sudah tidak terlalu rimbun lagi kini telah terlihat di mata Doudanuki. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya demi mencapai tujuannya. Ketika ia sudah semakin dekat, dengan cepat ia menahan pergerakan kakinya dan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Di sana ia melihat seseorang, entah laki-laki ataupun perempuan Doudanuki tak bisa memastikannya, memakai yukata berwarna merah muda sedang berdiri membelakangi posisinya saat ini. Mata Doudanuki memicing tajam demi memperjelas pengelihatannya akan orang itu. Apakah ia mengenalnya? Apakah orang itu musuh? Doudanuki tak tahu.

Orang itu melambai kepada seseorang yang berada di kejauhan dari dirinya. Orang yang dilambai itu memakai yukata berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya begitu panjang dan lurus. Ketika orang itu mendekat ke seseorang yang melambai padanya, barulah Doudanuki sadar bahwa ia mengetahui siapa orang yang memakai yukata berwarna biru tua itu.

"Kousetsu Samonji?" Doudanuki terbelalak saat mengetahui sesuatu. "Berarti yang memakai yukata merah muda itu… Souza?"

Tebakan Doudanuki benar ketika orang yang memakai yukata berwarna merah muda itu menolehkan wajahnya dan terpampang begitu jelas. Doudanuki tak menyangka bahwa penampilan mereka begitu berbeda saat mereka tampil di malam penjamuan seminggu yang lalu.

Pemuda bermata kuning keemasan itu tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua bersaudara itu. Tampak yang dibicarakan begitu serius. Ia ingin sekali muncul di hadapan kedua orang itu, tapi ia takut dianggap tak sopan dan juga seorang penguntit.

Kousetsu pergi meninggalkan Souza sendiri di tepi danau. Kelihatannya Souza masih betah berlama-lama memandangi permukaan danau yang telah tertutup kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Hati Doudanuki bimbang, antara menemui pemuda itu atau tetap memperhatikannya dari kejauhan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Doudanuki tersentak… Untuk apa ia memperhatikan pemuda itu dari kejauhan? Lantas ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena merasa bodoh sendiri. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri pemuda itu. Ia tidak ingin mengagetkan pemuda itu dengan kedatangan yang tiba-tiba. Tapi yang ada, ia menginjak ranting dan pemuda itu mendengarnya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanyanya tegas, menghilangkan kesan lembut saat mereka pertama kali berbicara satu sama lain.

Doudanuki terdiam. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada bak pencuri yang ketahuan ketika ia melihat Souza menggunakan kanzashi sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri.

"Aa—ini aku." Doudanuki tak tahu ia harus berbicara apa ketika ia berada situasi seperti ini. Ia tak pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya. Kalau ia berada di posisi Souza, ia akan langsung membanting orang itu dan menahannya.

"Siapa?" Kali ini Souza bersuara lebih lantang.

"Dou—" Doudanuki berdehem saat menemukan suaranya agak sedikit bergetar. "Doudanuki. Kau ingat?"

"Dou—danuki?" Souza mengulang namanya.

"Ya!"

Souza mengernyitkan dahi sembari mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Seminggu yang lalu, saat malam penjamuan." Doudanuki membantu Souza untuk mengingat dirinya. Ia agak sedikit kecewa ketika Souza tak mengingat dirinya. Tapi profesi Souza sebagai geisha pasti membuat pemuda itu kesulitan dalam mengingat banyak nama di pikirannya.

Souza melebarkan kedua bola matanya saat ia telah mengingatnya. "Anda—kepala prajurit divisi barat. Saya benar?"

Doudanuki mengangguk.

Souza dengan cepat membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. "Mohon maafkan saya, Tuan Doudanuki, atas ketidaksopanan diri saya."

Doudanuki merasa tak enak. Ia mendekati Souza dan memegang kedua lengannya agar pemuda itu berhenti membungkukkan badannya. "Jangan seperti itu, kumohon. Ini salahku dari awal."

Souza bangkit atas permintaan Doudanuki. Dan sadar bahwa ia telah menyentuh seorang seniman yang memiliki banyak keindahan seperti Souza, Doudanuki langsung melepasnya dan kali ini giliran dirinya yang membungkukkan badan. "Mohon maafkan aku telah menyentuhmu sembarangan!"

Souza mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang kemudian berakhir dengan sebuah tawa.

Doudanuki heran melihat Souza yang tertawa menanggapi permintaan maafnya. Apakah tindakannya begitu lucu?

"Baru kali saya melihat orang yang meminta maaf karena telah menyentuh seseorang. " Lalu ia kembali tertawa.

"Tentu saja!" Doudanuki tak mau kalah. "Itu karena kau seorang geisha yang masih suci—" Doudanuki benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol ucapannya. Harusnya ia berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata yang bodoh. Harusnya ia tak usah saja menemui pemuda ini. Ia bisa melihat tawa Souza berhenti, tergantikan dengan senyuman tipis.

"Suci ya? Apa rumor itu sudah menyebar begitu luas?" Souza bertanya dengan lirih.

"Maafkan aku, Souza. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan kalimat yang menyinggungmu."

Souza menggeleng. "Itu tak menyinggung saya sama sekali. Saya hanya sedih dan merindukannya."

"Kalau aku boleh berkata—" Doudanuki menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Souza yang juga menunggu dirinya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "—rumor itu tidak beredar luas seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku baru saja mengetahuinya dari temanku."

"Saya tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak saat mendengarnya." Souza mengusap kanzashi yang berada digenggamannya. Tatapannya berubah sendu. "Tuan Doudanuki, apa Anda mengenal Tonbogiri- _dono_?"

" _Dia sudah menjalani upacara mizuage dua tahun yang lalu." Otegine mendesah pelan. "Tapi sayangnya sampai saat ini pembelinya yang kutahu bernama Tonbogiri itu belum menyentuhnya."_

Ia teringat pada perkataan Otegine di malam penjamuan pada waktu itu. Otegine sempat menyebut nama Tonbogiri sebagai pembeli Souza pada malam mizuage dua tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalnya."

Souza tersenyum kecut. "Begitukah?" Ia tetap terpaku ornamen di tangannya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut seakan-akan takut ia merusak barang kesayangannya. "Tonbogiri- _dono_ adalah orang yang membeli saya pada malam mizuage, sekaligus orang yang saya cintai."

Mendengar penuturan Souza membuat hati Doudanuki sedikit terluka. Tapi ia tak mengerti itu dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kami sering sekali bertemu di tempat ini saat musim gugur. Sama seperti kejadian pada hari ini. " Souza tersenyum kepada Doudanuki. "Yang saya tahu ia adalah seorang kepala prajurit seperti Anda. Selebihnya, saya tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirinya."

Doudanuki mengingat-ingat apakah ada kepala prajurit yang bernama Tonbogiri di istana ini? Lagipula, hanya ada 4 kepala prajurit di sana, dan semuanya tidak ada yang bernama Tonbogiri.

"Malam itu, setelah upacara mizuage, Tonbogiri- _dono_ hanya tidur bersama saya tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh saya. Tonbogiri- _dono_ bilang bahwa ia akan menyentuh saya jika saya telah siap."

Souza masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Tonbogiri memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat lembut. Ketika tangan besar itu memeluknya, ketika tangan itu mengelus pipinya yang terasa dingin, ketika bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya untuk yang pertama kali, ia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas selama dua tahun ini.

"Ah, maafkan saya telah berbicara yang tidak penting kepada Anda." Souza menatap ke arah langit dimana matahari telah muncul ke permukaan dan menyinari bumi. "Saya harus kembali. Jirou- _sama_ tidak akan suka melihat anak-anaknya keluar dari kediamannya. Saya undur diri." Souza membungkukkan badan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Doudanuki.

Seolah nyawanya baru saja kembali ke tubuhnya, Doudanuki tersentak saat menemukan Souza berjalan menjauhi dirinya. "Souza! Tunggu!"

Souza menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menunggu Doudanuki untuk berbicara kembali.

"Besok." Doudanuki menelan ludahnya. "Besok, bisakah kita bertemu kembali di sini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku…" Doudanuki bingung untuk menemukan alasannya. Ia berpikir cepat, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kalimat yang tepat yang bisa digunakan sebagai alasannya. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Bisakah kita berteman?"

Souza tersenyum kecil. "Sesungguhnya Jirou- _sama_ melarang para geishanya untuk menemui orang asing di luar lingkungan okiya."

Semangat Doudanuki langsung menurun dan senyumannya menghilang.

"Tapi aku yakin Jirou- _sama_ percaya padaku. Aku akan menunggu." Setelah itu Souza sekali lagi membungkuk dan meninggalkan dirinya.

Doudanuki tak yakin ia mendengar jawaban Souza dengan jelas. Tapi ia mendengar bahwa Souza menunggunya… Itu berarti… Mereka akan bertemu kembali, bukan?

Dan Doudanuki mengembangkan senyumannya lebih lebar.

…

 **TBC**

…

Kanzashi: Sebutan untuk tusuk konde/tusuk sanggul.

Ah, sedikit penjelasan bagi yang bingung. Sayo itu nama asli dari adik mereka, sedangkan Souza dan Kousetsu tu nama yang dikasih Jiroutachi sama mereka. Berarti nama mereka selama ini bukanlah nama asli. Aku emang sengaja nga nyebut nama asli mereka, selain karena aku nga kepikiran nama lain, juga agar kalian lebih mengenal mereka dengan Souza dan Kousetsu.

Aku akui penpik ini terinspirasi sama film Memoirs of Geisha. Aku jujur buta sama sekali dengan dunia geisha. Jadinya aku sedikit ngambil adegan di dalam film itu untuk adegan ke depannya. Tapi jangan khawatir, ceritanya aku jamin tidak akan sama dengan film itu ;)

 _Review_!


	4. Chapter 3

Dua bulan adalah waktu yang cukup bagi keduanya untuk saling mengakrabkan diri. Doudanuki akan menemui Souza di sini setiap tiga kali dalam seminggu. Jiroutachi tak sedikitpun mengetahui pertemuan mereka.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Doudanuki memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Ya, aku membuatnya sendiri." Souza berkata tanpa mengindahkan aturan formal di antara mereka. Doudanuki memintanya seperti itu. Awalnya Souza menolak karena hal itu sangat tidak sopan, tapi pada akhirnya ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya.

"Aku kira seorang geisha hanya bisa berbakat di bidang seni. Aku salah besar ternyata."

Souza terkekeh pelan. "Itu karena sedari kecil aku sering diajarkan memasak. _Aniki_ pun pandai merawat bunga karena kecintaannya terhadap bunga."

"Kousetsu?"

Souza mengangguk. "Ia mulai mencintai bunga karena Osayo sering sekali membawakannya bunga setiap hari. Osayo benar-benar mencintai _aniki_ nya."

Doudanuki mengernyit saat mendengar nama baru yang terucap di bibir Souza. "Osayo?"

Souza tersentak. "Ah, maafkan aku telah membuatmu bingung. Kami sudah terbiasa memanggilnya Osayo, tapi nama sebenarnya adalah Sayo." Souza merenung. "Osayo adalah adik kami yang paling kecil. Osayo meninggal pada saat kami belum menempati okiya."

Doudanuki menghentikan makan paginya dan meletakkan sumpit bambu itu di atas kotak bento. Ia menelan kunyahannya terlebih dahulu. Tangan besarnya mengelus punggung ringkih milik Souza. "Aku minta maaf karena telah mengungkit adikmu. Tak perlu dilanjutkan."

"Hmm-hmm." Souza menggeleng. "Itu hanya masa lalu. Osayo sudah meninggal lama sekali. Jadi tak ada yang perlu ditangisi." Souza mendesah. "Lagipula kami sudah begitu nyaman tinggal di sini. Jirou- _sama_ memperlakukan kami sebagai anak-anak yang harus diperhatikan. Aku dan _aniki_ dulu bahkan sering sekali kelaparan karena perang yang menewaskan orang tua kami."

Doudanuki merasa hatinya terenyuh karena mendengar kisah tragis yang dimiliki Souza. Ia tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya seandainya ia berada di posisi Souza. Orang tua yang mati karena perang zaman dulu, adik mereka yang tersayang telah tiada, terluntang lantung berdua karena tak memiliki rumah dan juga kelaparan yang mendera.

Orang tua Doudanuki adalah salah satu keluarga berada. Ayahnya merupakan salah satu pejabat tinggi di istana, sedangkan ibunya hanya seorang pengurus rumah tangga. Karena koneksi ayahnya lah ia bisa mengabdikan diri pada kerajaan. Dan tentu saja tidak mudah mencapai posisi sebagai kepala prajurit hanya dengan koneksi orang tuanya. Ia harus bekerja keras, berperang melawan musuh hingga mendapatkan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Salah satu yang paling mengerikan adalah saat ia hampir mati dengan luka di wajahnya yang sampai saat ini membekas di wajahnya.

Yang perlu disyukuri oleh Doudanuki saat ini adalah Souza tak sekalipun menunjukkan wajah jijik karena bekas luka di wajahnya.

"Meskipun Jirou- _sama_ sangat baik terhadap kami," Souza melanjutkan, "tapi beliau sering sekali menghukum kami jika kami melakukan kesalahan besar. Kau ingat dengan salah satu geisha bernama Hachisuka? Ia begitu menyukai perhiasan yang berkilauan. Tapi suatu ketika ia pernah berbuat kesalahan dan membuat Jirou- _sama_ marah. Oleh karena itu Jirou- _sama_ menyita sebagian perhiasannya dan menukarnya dengan berbotol-botol sake karena Jirou- _sama_ sangat menyukai sake." Souza tertawa mengingat kenangan yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Doudanuki menanggapinya dengan tertawa pelan. Ia mengambil lagi sumpitnya dan memakan tamagoyaki yang tersisa satu. Ia juga meminum ocha buatan Souza yang begitu harum.

"Apa sebegitu enaknya sampai kau menghabiskan semuanya?" Souza bertanya sembari membereskan bento yang telah kosong.

"Hmm!" Doudanuki mengangguk. "Makananmu sangat enak. Walaupun makanan di istana enak, tapi tak seenak buatanmu."

Souza terkekeh pelan. Ia mengikat kain bento itu. "Aku bahkan belum sarapan pagi ini."

Doudanuki melotot. "AH! Maafkan aku tak menyadarinya. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana sampai-sampai telah menghabiskannya tanpa peduli bahwa kau sudah memakannya atau belum. Kau seharusnya menghentikan aku."

"Tidak apa. Lain kali aku akan membuatkannya lebih banyak."

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan. Musim gugur sebentar lagi usai dan digantikan dengan musim dingin. Souza mengelus lengannya yang terbuka.

Dan Doudanuki menyadari itu. Ia melepaskan jaket training yang selalu dipakainya saat latihan dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh Souza.

"Eh?"

"Kau seharusnya memakai yukata yang lebih tebal. Musim dingin akan tiba sebentar lagi."

Souza tersenyum tipis. Ia merapatkan jaket milik Doudanuki di tubuhnya. Kini tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Terima kasih."

Doudanuki mengangguk singkat dan beralih memperhatikan permukaan danau yang tak lagi tertutupi kelopak-kelopak sakura yang masih segar. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm."

Doudanuki melirik Souza yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah geisha itu tersenyum tipis. Doudanuki selalu menyukai saat Souza tersenyum. "Apa kau masih memikirkan Tonbogiri?"

Souza membalas tatapan Doudanuki. "Ya. Aku tidak bisa melupakan Tonbogiri- _dono_ hingga saat ini."

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Kau masih menyukainya?"

Souza mengangguk mantab. "Selama aku belum melihat raganya, aku percaya ia masih hidup dan aku akan menunggunya."

Doudanuki menatap Souza lama untuk mencari kesungguhan dari perkataan yang ia ucapkan. Tatapan dua bola mata yang berbeda iris itu tak bergetar sedikitpun, menatapnya begitu yakin. Doudanuki memutuskan tatapan itu dan tersenyum tipis. Ia pun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya dari kotoran yang menempel.

"Aku harus kembali." Doudanuki pun berjalan meninggalkan Souza di belakangnya.

"Tunggu!" Souza berseru yang membuat Doudanuki menghentikan langkahnya. Souza berdiri dan mendekati Doudanuki. Ia melepaskan jaket milik Doudanuki dan menyerahkannya kembali. "Aku tak bisa membawanya. Jirou- _sama_ akan menghukumku nanti."

"Ah… kau benar." Doudanuki terbiasa dengan hawa dingin, sampai-sampai ia melupakan pakaiannya sendiri. "Aku akan mengambil ini."

"Aku akan menunggumu lagi di sini nanti." Souza melanjutkan sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Doudanuki mengangguk. Ia pun mulai berlari menuju istana.

…

REPLACE

…

Souza menatap cermin yang menampilkan rupa dirinya secara utuh. Di belakangnya ada seorang maiko bernama Midare, tengah menyisir rambut Souza yang tergerai indah.

"Rambut milik Souza- _sama_ begitu lembut dan indah. Aku ingin memiliki rambut seperti Souza- _sama_." Midare berceloteh sembari mengelus rambut Souza dan menyentuhnya dengan pipinya.

Souza berbalik, membuat Midare terheran-heran akan sikapnya itu. Souza pun mengelus rambut Midare yang terasa lembut di tangannya. "Rambutmu juga tidak kalah indah, Midare- _chan_."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Souza- _sama_." Ucap Midare sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku selalu merawat rambutku dengan tanaman lidah buaya! Meskipun aku harus menahan baunya yang membuat diriku hendak muntah." Midare membuat mimik seolah-olah ia hendak muntah di hadapan Souza. Membuat geisha berambut merah muda itu tertawa.

Derapan langkah yang begitu tergesa-gesa dan kemunculan Kousetsu yang tiba-tiba membuat perbincangan kedua manusia itu terhenti.

"Souza!"

Midare langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat pada Kousetsu.

Kousetsu mendekati Souza dan memegang pundaknya. Terlihat Kousetsu begitu terengah-engah karena berlari. "Souza, dengarkan—"

" _Aniki_." Dengan cepat Souza menegur kakaknya. Ia membuat isyarat mata agar Kousetsu menoleh ke belakang. Kousetsu menurutinya. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, bola matanya melebar. Ia melepaskan adiknya itu dan berdiri tegak di sisinya diikuti oleh adiknya.

"Jirou- _sama_." Ucap keduanya bersamaan sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kedatangan Jiroutachi di kamar Samonji bersaudara itu membuat segala aktifitas yang terjadi menjadi sebuah keheningan. Mata keemasan milik Jiroutachi melirik Midare yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya semenjak kedatangan Kousetsu.

"Midare- _chan_?"

Midare menegakkan punggungnya. " _Ha'I_ , Jirou- _sama?_ "

Jiroutachi tersenyum memandang maiko kecil itu.

Seolah-olah mengerti akan isyarat yang diberikan Jiroutachi, Midare menundukkan kepalanya. " _Wakarimashita_ , Jirou- _sama_." Dengan begitu ia perlahan-lahan mengundurkan diri dan menutup shoji di belakang Jiroutachi.

"Kousetsu." Jiroutachi memanggil Kousetsu dengan nada pelan yang tajam, sebuah isyarat agar ia mengikuti jejak Midare yang telah pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Namun Kousetsu bergeming. Ia balas tatapan tajam Jiroutachi dengan tak kalah tajam. Ia bukan bermaksud untuk bersikap tak sopan kepada pemilik okiya yang telah merawatnya ini. Hanya saja ia ingin berada di sisi saudaranya saat ini.

JIroutachi mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Aku tak bisa melawan keras kepalamu itu." Jiroutachi menatap Souza. "Upacara mizuage untukmu akan diadakan sebulan lagi mulai dari sekarang. Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu."

Kedua bola mata Souza terbelalak lebar. "Apa?"

"Jirou- _sama_!"

"Diamlah, Kousetsu. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini." Jiroutachi berkata dengan nada tegas, membuat Kousetsu terperangah.

"Ini semua ada hubungannya denganku karena Souza adalah adikku!" Kousetsu mendekati Jiroutachi dan memegang lengannya. Ia meremas pelan lengan Jiroutachi. "Anda sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak melakukan ritual mizuage untuk Souza sampai adikku siap. Untuk itulah aku menggantikannya."

Kenyataan yang baru saja menghantam diri Souza. Ia memandang kakaknya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa yang kau katakan, _Aniki_? Menggantikanku?" Souza merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Kousetsu menatap Souza dengan pandangan rasa bersalah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Souza."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Jiroutachi mengelus kepala Souza dimana helai-helai halus rambut merah muda milik Souza menyapa permukaan jarinya. "Seharusnya upacara mizuage untukmu telah dilakukan tiga bulan yang lalu. Tapi Kousetsu menguping pembicaraan kami dan mengajukan diri untuk menggantikanmu. Seharusnya upacara mizuage untuknya diadakan setahun lagi."

" _Aniki_ …" Souza mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tapi kenapa? Bukankah aku telah melakukannya? Tonbogiri- _dono_ telah membeliku, dan aku harus menunggunya."

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu, Souza. Aku ingin melindungimu. Kau harus menemukan pelindungmu." Jiroutachi mendesah pelan. "Lagipula Tonbogiri—"

"Jirou- _sama_ , kumohon." Kousetsu memotong perkataan Jiroutachi. Jiroutachi menoleh dan menemukan Kousetsu yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namun Jiroutachi mengabaikannya. "Tonbogiri…"

Perkataan Jiroutachi membuat bola mata Souza terbelalak lebar.

…

REPLACE

…

"Setelah ini kalian beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu. Baru setelahnya aku akan mengadakan pertandingan satu melawan satu." Doudanuki berkata dengan lantang. "Bubar."

"Siap, komandan!" Para prajurit membalas dengan nada tegas, membuat Doudanuki tersenyum puas. Ia berjalan menuju gudang dimana tempat penyimpanan alat-alat pelatihan prajurit tersimpan. Ia pun meletakkan bokken yang sudah menumpuk di sudut ruangan.

Doudanuki kemudian meninggalkan gudang yang telah sepi itu. Ia berniat mengambil minuman yang telah disediakan oleh pelayan istana yang tak jauh dari tempat pelatihannya tadi sebelum telinganya tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua prajurit yang merupakan anak buahnya sendiri.

"Aku merindukan kepala prajurit kita yang dulu."

"Kau benar. Aku turut merindukannya juga." Timpal temannya terhadap pembicaraan prajurit yang pertama kali berbicara.

Doudanuki tak tahu siapa kepala prajurit sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, ia memilih menyembunyikan dirinya untuk menyimak percakapan anak buahnya sendiri.

"Sohaya- _san_ , apa kau ingat saat beliau melawan seekor harimau saat kita menginap di hutan dulu? Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengedipkan mataku saat beliau menusuk mulut harimau itu hingga tewas seketika dengan yari kesayangannya. Yari itu menembus hingga ke pantat harimau. Itu benar-benar menakjubkan."

"Aku juga ingat itu, Mutsu- _san_." Prajurit yang bernama Sohaya itu menyahut. "Beliau rela bertarung habis-habisan demi seekor harimau hanya demi makan malam kita."

"Ya. Tonbo- _san_ benar-benar baik kepada anak buahnya sendiri. Bahkan ia sendiri tak menganggap dirinya kepala prajurit saat dia berkumpul dengan kita."

Pendengaran Doudanuki menajam. Ia mendengar sebuah nama yang tak begitu asing.

"Tapi kita hanya bisa mengenang beliau karena beliau sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini."

Mata Doudanuki terbelalak lebar. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghadap kedua prajuritnya. Kedua prajurit yang sedari tadi duduk dengan santai itu langsung berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya hormat di hadapan Doudanuki.

"Apa yang…" Doudanuki meneguk ludahnya, "Apa yang telah kalian katakan tadi?"

Kedua prajurit itu saling menatap satu sama lain, tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh kepala prajuritnya ini. "Apa maksud Anda, Douda- _san_?"

"Tonbo- _san_ yang kalian sebut tadi… apakah itu Tonbogiri?"

Keduanya mengangguk. "Ya, beliau adalah Tonbogiri- _san_."

"Lalu—apa maksudnya beliau sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini?"

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain. Ragu untuk menceritakan tentang mantan kepala prajurit mereka yang terdahulu.

"Ceritakan padaku, Sohaya, Mutsu." Meskipun Doudanuki berkata dengan nada biasa, mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah perintah, bukan permintaan.

"Tonbo- _san_ adalah kepala prajurit kami sebelum Anda menggantikannya, Douda- _san_." Pemilik nama Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki itu mulai bercerita. "Beliau adalah pengguna yari, sama seperti Otegine- _san_ , kepala prajurit divisi timur. Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, divisi barat mendapatkan titah dari raja untuk memburu dua tahanan yang telah melarikan diri dari penjara bawah tanah. Anda tahu sendiri bahwa tahanan bawah tanah adalah tahanan yang memiliki kriminal kelas atas. Maka dari itu, Tonbo- _san_ hanya membawa 5 prajuritnya termasuk saya dan Sohaya- _san_ untuk menangkap tahanan itu."

"Misi itu sangat tertutup. Raja tidak ingin kabar mengenai tahanan yang kabur menjadi berita yang menghebohkan di kalangan istana." Sohaya melanjutkan cerita dari temannya. "Raja begitu mempercayakan Tonbo- _san_ untuk mengemban misi ini. Padahal Tonbo- _san_ baru saja menjadi pemenang pada saat upacara mizuage dua tahun yang lalu dan ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama geisha yang bernama Souza Samonji itu."

Doudanuki menutup matanya sejenak. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Lanjutkan."

"Pada malam itu," Mutsu melanjutkan, "kami berenam bergegas menuju hutan pinus yang ada di luar istana, tempat biasa kita berlatih memanah, kami bertarung dengan dengan para tahanan itu. Tiga di antara kami sudah terlebih dahulu tumbang karena tahanan itu begitu kuat. Tonbo- _san_ begitu melindungi prajuritnya yang terluka. Kami berhasil membunuh satu orang tahanan itu, tapi selanjutnya—" tenggorokan Mutsu tercekat. Ia tiba-tiba saja menghentikan ceritanya.

"Selanjutnya?" Ulang Doudanuki.

"Tonbo- _san_ menerima tusukan pedang di dadanya oleh tahanan yang tersisa. Kami tak sempat melindungi Tonbo- _san_ dan tahanan itu pun kabur." Sohaya mengakhiri ceritanya. Mengenang cerita masa lalu yang kelam cukup membuat rasa sesak di dada bagi keduanya. "Kami berniat untuk mengobati Tonbo- _san_. Tapi tusukan itu terlalu dalam dan Tonbo- _san_ telah banyak kehilangan darah. Kami gagal menyelamatkan nyawa Tonbo-san. Dengan sisa kekuatan kami, kami menguburnya saat itu juga di pohon pinus dan melaporkannya pada raja. Raja memilih untuk merahasiakan kematian Tonbo- _san_ dengan menyebarkan rumor bahwa ada pergantian kepala prajurit dimana Tonbo- _san_ ditempatkan di negri yang jauh dan Anda sebagai kepala prajurit yang baru."

Doudanuki ingat saat-saat dimana ia dilantik menjadi kepala prajurit divisi barat dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia berhasil membunuh seorang tahanan yang sudah lama menjadi buronan. Awalnya ia hanyalah prajurit biasa di bawah kepemimpinan Oodenta Mitsuyo, kepala prajurit divisi timur bersama dengan temannya Otegine.

Raja melirik usahanya yang sudah membunuh buronan itu dan langsung mengangkatnya menjadi kepala prajurit divisi barat. Sedangkan Otegine diangkat setelah kepala prajurit Oodenta terluka parah dan kehilangan satu tangannya akibat perang satu tahun silam.

"Saya ingat bahwa Anda diangkat karena telah berhasil membunuh seorang buronan. Buronan itu… adalah yang membunuh Tonbo- _san_."

Doudanuki mendesah kasar dan mengusap wajahnya. Kenyataan ini begitu menamparnya. "Apa geisha yang bernama Souza itu sudah tahu mengenai kematian Tonbogiri?" Doudanuki bertanya pada Sohaya.

Sohaya menggeleng. Setahu saya tidak, Douda- _san_. Tonbo- _san_ berpesan kepada kami untuk tidak mengatakannya pada geisha itu."

"Selain kalian, siapa lagi yang mengetahui kematian Tonbogiri?"

"Anda, Raja, Pangeran Taroutachi, dan juga Pangeran Jiroutachi." Jawab Sohaya.

Doudanuki mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tak menyangka pemilik okiya itu sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sebuah kalimat yang pernah diucapkan oleh Sohaya tadi. "Kau bilang kalian menguburnya di hutan pinus?"

Sohaya mengangguk, diikuti anggukan mantab oleh Mutsu. Tampaknya lelaki itu sudah mengatasi emosinya dengan baik.

"Baik. Setelah ini, kuserahkan pelatihan prajurit kepada kalian."

Mereka berdua menegakkan tubuhnya. "Siap, Komandan!"

Doudanuki berlari dengan cepat menuju luar istana. Ia mengabaikan tatapan para prajuritnya yang menatap dengan heran. Ia juga sempat mengabaikan panggilan Otegine dan memilih untuk tetap berlari.

Cuaca teramat sangat dingin karena sudah memasuki musim dingin. Doudanuki hanya memakai training yang biasa ia pakai. Namun ketahanan tubuhnya yang begitu kebal terhadap cuaca dingin membuat dirinya mengindahkan beberapa salju yang mulai turun.

Doudanuki terengah-engah ketika ia telah sampai menuju hutan pinus. Mata kuning keemasan miliknya mencari ke seluruh penjuru hutan untuk mencari dimana kuburan yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Tonbogiri. Sejenak ia merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua prajuritnya tanpa bertanya lebih spesifik dimana mereka menguburkan mantan kepala prajurit itu.

Doudanuki lelah, ia akui itu. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah sebelum menemukan kuburan milik Tonbogiri. Ia sudah tak mempedulikan jaket miliknya yang telah basah karena salju menempel dan mencair karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas.

Pemilik mata berwarna kuning keemasan itu menatap sebuah batu besar seukuran kepalanya yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bergerak mendekati batu itu dan meneguk ludahnya gugup. Batu itu begitu kotor. Belum lagi bulatan-bulatan salju ikut menutupi keberadaan batu itu.

Doudanuki berjongkok, dan membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel dengan tangannya. Permukaan jarinya merasakan tekstur goresan kasar pada permukaan batu itu. Saat batu itu perlahan-lahan mulai bersih, saat itulah mata kuning keemasannya menatap nama Tonbogiri terukir abadi di batu tersebut.

…

TBC

…

Tamagoyaki: Telur gulung.

Ocha: teh.

Bokken: Pedang kayu.

Nga banyak omong deh, udah bingung mau cuap-cuap apa. Review~


	5. Chapter 4

"Apa?"

"Tonbogiri sudah mati dua tahun yang lalu saat mengemban misi dari raja."

Air mata Souza jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipinya yang begitu halus. Jiroutachi menyayangi Souza, untuk itulah ia terus merahasiakan kematian Tonbogiri dari Souza, itu pun juga atas permintaan Tonbogiri. Namun kini ia telah membeberkan semuanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Souza tampak terpukul. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. "Kenapa Anda merahasiakannya selama ini?" Ia jatuh terduduk.

Jiroutachi mengepalkan tangannya. Melihat anak-anaknya hancur sama saja membuat dirinya hancur. Ia bersimpuh di hadapan Souza dan mengusap pipi Souza yang telah basah itu. "Ini semua adalah permintaan Tonbogiri. Ia begitu menyayangimu." Dan setelahnya Jiroutachi memeluk Souza erat. "Maafkan aku, Souza." Jiroutachi melepaskan pelukan singkat itu dan pergi dari ruangannya.

Kousetsu mengambil alih posisi Jiroutachi. Ia bersimpuh dan memeluk adik satu-satunya. Ia membenamkan wajah Souza ke dadanya dan membiarkan adiknya menangis sepuasnya di dadanya. Dirinya juga begitu hancur melihat keadaan adiknya yang begitu terpuruk.

" _Aniki_ …"

…

REPLACE

…

Seminggu adalah waktu terpuruk bagi Souza Samonji. Selama seminggu itu juga ia hanya mendekam di dalam ruangannya sendiri. Selama itu pula lah ia tak mengemban tugasnya sebagai geisha untuk menghibur para petinggi istana di malam penjamuan. Dan selama itu juga kakaknya hanya bermain kanzashi sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh dirinya sebagai penari.

Awalnya Jiroutachi membiarkan Souza untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Jiroutachi tidak akan menarik mundur jadwal ritual mizuage Souza yang akan dilaksanakan tiga minggu lagi. Saat inilah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan pada petinggi-petinggi istana itu bahwa ritual mizuage selanjutnya adalah milik Souza Samonji.

"Souza." Jiroutachi memasuki ruangan Souza dimana geisha itu sudah selesai merias diri dan bersiap untuk menari. Asap cerutu begitu menguar di udara. Kebiasaan Jiroutachi yang satu ini rupanya tidak berubah sama sekali selain gemar minum sake.

"Ya, Jirou- _sama_." Souza menyahut dengan kepala yang tertunduk hormat. Ia melihat penampilan Jiroutachi yang serampangan. Ia menduga bahwa kali ini Jiroutachi tidak akan menghadiri acara penjamuan malam ini.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu." Jiroutachi mengambil sebuah benda yang tersimpan di dalam lengan yukatanya. Sebuah kotak kecil sebesar tangan. Ia membuka kotak itu yang berisikan sebuah lilin kecil berbentuk bunga sakura yang masih belum mekar lalu menyerahkannya kepada Souza. "Berikan ekubo ini pada _niisama_."

"Apa?" Mata Souza terbelalak. "Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan ini pada pangeran Taroutachi. Kumohon jangan buat aku untuk mengkhianati _aniki_."

"Ini bukan soal kau mengkhianati _aniki_ -mu atau tidak, Souza." Jiroutachi berkata dengan lantang. Ia mendekati Souza dan mengelus pipinya dimana wajahnya kini telah dipoles shironuri. "Kau membutuhkan seorang pelindung. Kau membutuhkan seorang _danna-sama_."

Souza tertunduk dengan tangan yang terkulai. Di genggamannya masih terdapat sebuah ekubo yang terbuka. Jiroutachi memeluk Souza dan mengelus punggungnya. "Kumohon, Jirou- _sama_ , jangan pangeran Taroutachi."

" _Niisama_ pasti akan menjagamu dan _aniki_ -mu. Aku yakin itu, Souza." Jiroutachi mengangkat wajah Souza, dimana kedua mata yang memiliki iris yang berbeda itu tengah menggenang air mata. "Jangan menangis. Kau akan merusak shironuri-mu." Jiroutachi kemudian membongkar peralatan riasan milik Souza dan memperbaiki riasan wajah Souza yang sedikit berantakkan. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menari. Jaga shironuri-mu."

" _Ha'i_."

"Waktunya sudah dekat." Jiroutachi perlahan membantu Souza untuk berdiri. Sekali lagi ia merapikan kimono milik Souza dan memeriksa obi miliknya untuk mengencangkannya. "Aku tidak akan hadir kali ini. Jadi, keluarkan semua kemampuan terbaikmu."

Souza membungkuk di hadapan Jiroutachi. Lalu pergi meninggalkan pemilik okiya itu di ruangannya. Souza menghirup nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia harus menata emosinya sedemikian rupa. Wajahnya harus terlihat baik dan selalu tersenyum karena ia adalah seorang geisha.

Ketika ia memasuki ruang penjamuan, matanya mengedar pandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bibirnya berpoles senyum saat ia tidak menemukan seorang teman berstatus kepala prajurit yang selama ini selalu menemuinya di pagi hari. Ia bersyukur tidak bertemu dengan orang itu di saat kondisinya tidak stabil seperti ini.

Iris berbeda warna itu menemukan seorang pangeran yang terlihat tidak pernah absen untuk menghadiri penjamuan petinggi istana. Tentu saja, ia adalah seorang pangeran. Pertemuan seperti ini harus ia lakukan demi mempererat relasi di antara mereka.

Kakinya melangkah dengan anggun hingga ia tiba di hadapan pangeran Taroutachi. Tubuhnya membungkuk, memberikan penghormatan kepada seseorang yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi di ruangan ini. Irisnya juga menatap _aniki_ -nya yang duduk dengan begitu anggun di samping kanan pangeran Taroutachi, menatap bingung pada dirinya.

Souza menurunkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersimpuh di hadapan pangeran Taroutachi. Ia mengambil botol keramik yang berisi sake kemudian menuangkannya pada cawan kosong milik pangeran Taroutachi. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah tugas dari _aniki_ -nya. Tapi seorang geisha tidak akan membiarkan cawan seseorang kosong begitu saja.

Souza meneguk ludahnya gugup. Di hadapan _aniki_ nya, ia memberikan ekubo kepada pangeran Taroutachi dengan mendorong pelan di lantai sementara kedua tangannya menutupi kotak ekubo itu.

Kousetsu terbelalak, lalu dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya seperti saat sebelumnya. Dan rasa bersalah menggerogoti diri Souza.

Pangeran Taroutachi menerima ekubo milik Souza. Ia menyentuh kedua tangan Souza dengan satu tangannya yang besar. "Aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Taroutachi pelan, tapi kedua bersaudara itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Souza mengangguk. " _Ha'I_ , Tarou- _dono_."

…

REPLACE

…

Doudanuki dan Souza bertemu kembali setelah selama dua minggu mereka saling tak menampakkan diri. Itu karena akhir-akhir ini Doudanuki mengemban misi ke luar istana berdasarkan titah raja. Ia juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan berlatih.

Souza mengenakan yukata musim dingin miliknya yang terlihat cukup tebal dan hangat. Yukata berwarna merah muda yang begitu pas di tubuhnya. Salju pun tetap turun walau tak begitu deras seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Souza melambai singkat saat irisnya melihat sosok Doudanuki dari kejauhan. Begitu Doudanuki sudah dekat dengan geisha itu, Doudanuki segera menarik tangannya untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Souza sedikit kaget. "Kita mau kemana?" Doudanuki tak menjawab. Ia terus menarik tubuh geisha itu. "Tuan!" Souza melengking saat Doudanuki tak menjawabnya.

Doudanuki menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Souza. Ia menarik nafasnya dan menghembus perlahan. Tampak uap hangat keluar dari sela-sela udara di mulutnya. "Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini padamu dulu sebelum mengemban misi dari raja."

Souza menatap tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Apa kau—" kalimatnya menggantung. Ia menatap ekspresi Souza yang sangat penasaran terhadapnya. "—sudah tahu mengenai Tonbogiri?"

Mata Souza terbelalak lebar. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Souza menggigit bibir dalamnya dan mengangguk dalam diam.

Doudanuki meremas genggaman tangannya yang saat ini masih menggenggam tangan lembut Souza. "Kalau begitu ikut aku."

Souza menurut saat Doudanuki menyeretnya kembali. Ia tak tahu kemana laki-laki itu akan membawanya. Tidak ada sedikit pun di pikirannya kalau seandainya Doudanuki akan membawanya kabur. Karena laki-laki itu benar-benar baik. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah jika Jiroutachi akan marah karena ia terlalu lama keluar dari kediaman okiya.

Mereka memasuki kawasan hutan pinus dimana salju-salju menumpuk di area tanah. Ini pertama kalinya ia berada di hutan pinus. Pohon-pohon menjulang begitu tinggi. Dan banyak salju menumpuk di ranting-ranting yang telah gundul tak berdaun akibat musim gugur.

"Kita sampai."

Souza memandang sekitarnya yang sepi. Masih berada di kawasan hutan pinus. Ia menatap Doudanuki tak mengerti. "Kita ada dimana?"

Doudanuki tersenyum tipis. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya pada sebuah batu yang cukup besar tapi tertutupi oleh salju.

Souza hanya bisa memperhatikan tingkah laku Doudanuki. Lelaki itu membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di batu depannya dan sebuah ukiran kasar membentuk nama seseorang terpampang di sana. Seketika itu juga Souza melemaskan bahunya dan matanya tergenang.

"Makam Tonbogiri."

Souza tak ingin mengeluarkan air matanya lagi untuk terkasih yang telah tiada. Ia sudah lelah menangis. Ia sudah mengikhlaskan kepergian Tonbogiri. Tapi nyatanya air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Dua tahun… ia tak bertemu dengan pemiliknya. Tapi sekarang ia telah menemukannya, walau hanya sebatas timbunan tanah rata.

Souza tak bisa memaksakan kakinya untuk bertahan berdiri. Ia tak peduli akan yukatanya yang kotor. Ia menangis. "Tonbogiri- _dono_ …"

Doudanuki tak kuasa memandang Souza yang begitu memilukan. Ia memeluk geisha itu dan mencoba menenangkan kondisinya. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus punggung ringkih Souza. Ia membiarkan wajah Souza terbenam dalam dada bidangnya untuk menangis sepuasnya dan membasahi jaketnya. Souza sangat membutuhkan topangan dari seseorang agar geisha itu kuat dalam menghadapi cobaannya.

"Tonbogiri tidak ingin kau mengetahui perihal kematiannya. Raja juga ingin merahasiakan kematian Tonbogiri. Untuk itulah dia menyembunyikan kebenarannya dan menyebarkan rumor jika Tonbogiri memimpin pasukan di suatu tempat yang jauh."

Souza mendengarkannya meskipun isak tangisnya masih ada. Doudanuki masih mencoba menenangkannya. Elusan di punggungnya itu berubah menjadi elusan di rambut Souza yang terurai. Doudanuki tidak begitu pandai dalam menghibur seseorang yang sedang bersedih. Ia hanya mengingat perlakuan ibunya yang kerap kali memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya seperti saat ini ketika ia menangis saat masih kecil. Ia berharap ia bisa menenangkan Souza.

Keheningan melanda. Doudanuki tahu bahwa sekarang ini bukanlah memasuki pagi hari lagi. Ia harus melatih para prajuritnya, dan Souza juga harus kembali ke okiya. Tapi Souza sepertinya enggan untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Souza."

Seperti nyawanya telah kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri, ia tersentak. Punggungnya ia tegakan dan menatap Doudanuki tak enak. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan juga genangan air mata dengan lengan yukata miliknya. "Maafkan aku, Tuan Doudanuki."

"Tak apa, Souza." Doudanuki tersenyum. "Kita harus kembali."

"Kau benar." Souza menimpali. Souza mendongak saat ada sebuah uluran tangan tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Itu tangan Doudanuki. Ia tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan itu sembari menggenggamnya erat. Souza berdiri dibantu dengan Doudanuki yang menarik tubuhnya.

Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan sebuah makam di belakangnya. Tapi sebelum itu, Souza berhenti. "Tunggu."

Doudanuki berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku… ingin berpamitan dengan Tonbogiri- _dono_."

Doudanuki mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Souza berbalik dan kembali menghadap makam milik Tonbogiri. Ia mengeluarkan kanzashi dibalik obi miliknya yang selalu ia simpan. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kanzashi itu di atas batu yang terukir nama Tonbogiri di sana.

"Selamat tinggal, Tonbogiri- _dono_." Ucapnya lirih. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar arwah pemiliknya ini selalu tenang di alam sana.

Mereka kembali menelusuri hutan pinus. Kali ini mereka berjalan lebih santai, tak tergesa-gesa seperti awal mereka menelusuri tempat ini. Salju masih berguguran tak menghentikan aktifitas yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Souza menggosok kedua tangannya karena merasa begitu dingin. Selama musim dingin, ia jarang sekali keluar okiya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia berada di ruangan yang hangat dan berlatih menari sepanjang waktu.

Doudanuki tersenyum geli. Ia pun mengambil tangan Souza dan menggenggamnya agar geisha itu merasa hangat. Lagipula ini adalah kesalahannya karena membawa geisha itu keluar dari lingkungan okiya. Dan lagi tubuhnya seolah kebal dengan hawa dingin karena sudah terbiasa.

Souza tak protes. Ia biarkan saja tangannya digenggam seperti ini. Ia merasa lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menampilkan senyum tipis.

Mereka kini telah sampai di tempat pertemuan mereka. Doudanuki melepaskan genggaman tangannya karena ia harus pergi dan melatih para prajuritnya.

"Kurasa kita harus berpisah sekarang. Dan juga, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat ini karena aku mendapatkan misi dari raja selama dua minggu."

 _Dua minggu_. Ucap Souza dalam hati. "Begitukah? Aku mengerti."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak akan memakan bento buatanmu dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku benar-benar merindukan masakanmu."

Souza tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam lengan yukatanya. Sebuah kotak persegi berwarna merah tua dan menyerahkannya pada Doudanuki.

Doudanuki menerimanya. "Untukku?"

Souza mengangguk.

Doudanuki tidak begitu mengerti. Ia membuka kotak itu untuk melihat isinya. "Lilin sakura? Untuk apa?"

Souza termenung sejenak sebelum ia tertawa pelan. "Anggap saja itu hadiah. Lilin aromaterapi itu akan membuatmu nyaman jika kau menyalakannya dalam ruangan tidurmu."

"Ah _sou_." Doudanuki mengangguk senang. "Akan aku terima ini." Ucapnya sembari menyimpannya di kantong.

"Sampai nanti." Souza melambai singkat. Ia terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Doudanuki di belakangnya.

Doudanuki mengepalkan tangannya. Souza mulai meninggalkannya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya. "Souza, tunggu!"

Souza menghentikan langkahnya saat Doudanuki memanggilnya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri di tempat.

"Aku—" Suara Doudanuki tercekat. "Aku—"

"Ya?"

Doudanuki sejenak jadi ragu. Ia ingin mengatakannya, tapi tak bisa. Seolah-olah ada duri yang tersangkut di tenggorokkan untuk menahan kalimat yang akan dikeluarkannya. "Aku… akan menemuimu lagi di sini setelah pulang dari misi."

Souza mengangguk dan bibirnya tersenyum.

Doudanuki melambai singkat dan meninggalkan geisha itu. Saat berbalik, wajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah kekesalan. "Sial."

Souza juga berbalik untuk menuju okiya, rumahnya sekarang ini. Bibirnya tetap mengoles senyum.

Dan Jiroutachi telah mengetahui semuanya atas pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya tanpa kedua orang orang itu ketahui.

…

 **TBC**

…

Ekubo: Di dalam film geisha, ekubo berisi kue beras kalau nga salah sebagai tanda bahwa ia siap melepas keperawanannya dalam ritual mizuage. Tapi di sini aku mengganti kuenya dengan lilin aromaterapi berbentuk sakura yang masih belum mekar.

Shironuri: Make up tradisional Jepang yang seluruh wajahnya dicat berwarna putih. Biasanya digunakan untuk seorang geisha atau aktor kabuki.

 _Danna-sama_ : Maksud _danna-sama_ di sini mengacu pada seseorang yang akan melindungi dan membiayai kehidupan seorang geisha.

Reviewnya~


	6. Chapter 5

Hari dimana ritual mizuage Souza sudah datang. Souza duduk bersimpuh di depan cermin dengan ditemani oleh Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Kashuu bukanlah seorang geisha. Ia hanya salah satu orang kepercayaan Jiroutachi dalam mengurus penampilan geishanya. Lelaki itu berteman cukup akrab dengan salah satu geisha bernama Yamatonokami Yasusada dan Jiroutachi tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Baginya, geisha bisa berteman bebas dengan siapa saja.

Kashuu menggelung rambut Souza ke atas agar ia bisa mempoles bedak putih di wajah hingga ke lehernya. Tepat pada saat itu Jiroutachi telah datang memasuki kamarnya. Pemilik okiya itu tampak telah rapi dengan kimono di badannya.

Bedak putih yang terbuat dari tepung beras dan kotoran burung Bul-Bul itu dioleskan secara merata ke wajah Souza. Meskipun terkesan jorok karena mengandung kotoran dalam setiap riasannya, namun banyak khasiat yang dihasilkan oleh bedak itu. Melembutkan kulit wajah, menghilangkan bekas luka, noda hitam dan lainnya. Untuk itulah Jiroutachi memilih menggunakan bahan-bahan kotor seperti ini agar wajah para geisha miliknya bisa putih mulus dan bersih dibandingkan dengan menggunakan timah yang bisa menyebabkan wajah para geishanya menjadi rusak.

Selesai menata riasan wajah, Kashuu mengurai kembali rambut milik Souza. Sebagian pada bagian atas rambutnya, ia tata untuk digelung kembali dan memberikan kanzashi berbentuk bunga sakura yang begitu cocok dengan geisha itu. Beberapa ornament juga ia tambahkan ke rambutnya agar mempercantik rambutnya yang indah.

Souza berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Jiroutachi. Kashuu mengambil beberapa kimono yang akan dipakai oleh Souza. Malam ini ia akan menampilkan tariannya terlebih dahulu untuk memikat para pria di luar sana yang telah diberi ekubo agar bisa memberikan harga yang begitu tinggi untuk mizuagenya.

"Dengar, Souza." Jiroutachi memakaikan lapisan kain pertama di tubuh Souza. "Tampilkan kemampuan menarimu secara maksimal malam ini." Balutan kain terakhir telah terpasang cantik di tubuhnya. Sebuah kimono bermotif bunga sakura, dengan kain berwarna merah muda bercampur dengan kuning yang semakin menambah cantik rupanya malam ini.

Sebelum menuju ke panggung utama, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam kepada Jiroutachi. "Terima kasih, Jirou-sama."

Jiroutachi tersenyum lebar. "Pergilah, Souza Samonji."

" _Ha'i_."

Kedua tangannya telah memegang sebuah kipas, properti yang akan menunjang penampilan menarinya di hadapan semua orang di sana. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan ke panggung utama saat sebuah petikan shamisen mulai terdengar di telinganya.

Ia menyeret getanya, sementara matanya telah tertutup rapat. Ia tidak gugup, hanya saja ini adalah salah satu bagian dari koreo tarinya. Ketika ia sudah merasa bahwa ia telah berada di tengah panggung, kedua matanya perlahan terbuka hingga ia bisa menyaksikan puluhan orang menatap takjub pada dirinya.

Matanya mengedar pandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia mencari seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan kehadirannya. Suara petikan shamisen terdengar kembali setelah jeda beberapa detik, kemudian Souza mulai menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk menari.

Hingga pada gerakan terakhir yang ia tampilkan di panggung itu… Orang yang ia harapkan tidaklah hadir…

Membuat beberapa tetes air mata jatuh ke lantai saat ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengakhiri penampilannya…

…

REPLACE

…

Kousetsu menuangkan sake ke dalam cawan milik Taroutachi saat mereka menghadiri malam upacara Mizuage milik adiknya. Ia mengangkat cawan itu dan menyerahkannya pada Taroutachi yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Kau tidak menemani saudaramu?" Taroutachi bertanya saat Souza perlahan-lahan memasuki panggung utama, bersiap untuk menari.

"Tidak, Tarou- _dono_." Jawab Kousetsu sopan sementara Taroutachi mengangguk paham.

Setelah itu mereka terdiam demi menyaksikan penampilan Souza Samonji yang begitu memukau ketika ia menampakkan dirinya. Kali ini ia lebih terlihat memukau dibanding ritual mizuage dua tahun sebelumnya.

Semua penonton terdiam saat menyaksikan penampilan Souza. Kousetsu sungguh begitu iri terhadapnya. Ia bisa memukau semua orang karena kemampuan menarinya yang begitu luar biasa. Sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa menjadi pemain shamisen karena kakinya yang terluka saat ia masih kecil dulu. Ada retakan permanen pada tulang kaki kanannya karena tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan saat ia menyelamatkan Sayo dulu. Ia masih berdiri dan berjalan dengan baik, tapi jika ia mulai menari maka sakit di kakinya akan terasa.

Kousetsu melirik Taroutachi yang tampak begitu fokus pada penampilan adiknya. Sake yang telah ia tuang tadi tak tersentuh sama sekali. Kousetsu meremas kedua tangannya satu sama lain. Ia sungguh takut, takut bahwa Taroutachi akan benar-benar mengambil adiknya. Katakan ia egois… ia hanya ingin memiliki Taroutachi seorang walaupun dia hanya seorang geisha rendahan.

Ia ingat saat untuk pertama kalinya ia berada di panggung utama di seberang sana. Ia berdiri, membungkuk, dan bersimpuh lalu mulai memainkan shamisen kesayangannya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Jiroutachi karena telah menghadirkan seorang guru yang berkualitas untuk mengajarkannya cara bermain shamisen dengan baik dan begitu professional.

Ketika ia berada di dalam ruangannya, menunggu dengan cemas siapa yang akan membeli mizuage miliknya dengan harga tinggi. Ketika Jiroutachi membuka pintu shoji miliknya dan mempertemukannya dengan pemiliknya, saat itulah ada perasaan lega di dalam dirinya begitu mengetahui bahwa pemiliknya adalah pangeran Taroutachi, seseorang yang ia sukai sejak dulu. Belum lagi harga mizuage miliknya adalah mizuage tertinggi mengalahkan adiknya sendiri dua tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi harga yang ditawarkan Taroutachi karena ia adalah seorang pangeran yang mempunyai harta yang berlimpah.

Taroutachi adalah penolongnya saat ia tak sengaja terjatuh dari pohon karena rantingnya yang ia pijak begitu rapuh dan patah. Sapu tangan milik Souza kecil terbang tertiup angin dan tersangkut di pohon saat mereka bermain-main dengan para maiko lainnya di halaman luar okiya. Souza menangis dan mengadu pada kakaknya. Terlebih lagi, tak ada satu penjaga pun yang berada di tempatnya saat itu.

Pangeran Taroutachi saat itu tengah mengunjungi saudaranya. Ia terbilang cukup sering bertemu dengan Jiroutachi kala dirinya senggang untuk menemani adiknya minum sake. Perlu diketahui bahwa keduanya sangat gemar dalam minum sake.

Taroutachi langsung menangkap tubuh kecil Kousetsu yang terjatuh dari pohon. Untuk ukuran pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun, Taroutachi termasuk pemuda yang cukup tinggi.

Kousetsu tahu bahwa umur dirinya dan pangeran itu terpaut cukup jauh, yaitu sebelas tahun. Tapi perasaan suka dalam dirinya tak terbendung hingga ia menjadi dewasa.

Kousetsu tersadar dari lamunannya mengenang masa lalu saat orang-orang disekitarnya bertepuk tangan atas penampilan Souza yang telah berakhir. Adiknya itu tengah membungkukkan badannya hormat dan meninggalkan panggung utama karena saat ini akan dilaksanakan penawaran untuk sebuah mizuage adiknya sendiri.

Salah satu orang kepercayaan Jiroutachi mengambil alih sebagai pembukaan penawaran harga untuk mizuage Souza Samonji. Orang-orang mulai menawarkan harga dan bersaing untuk mendapatkan adiknya. Sedangkan Taroutachi meminum sakenya dalam sekali teguk.

Kousetsu memperhatikan dalam diam. Ia gugup dengan apa yang akan pangeran itu lakukan. Apakah ia akan ikut menawar? Kousetsu tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, ia harus bertindak berani jika saja Taroutachi akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia harapkan.

Tangan Taroutachi terangkat, dan ia mulai menawarkan harga yang menggiurkan. Kousetsu menggigit bibirnya saat mendengarnya walau perbuatan itu akan melukai bibirnya.

Namun penawaran lain datang dengan yang lebih tinggi. Kousetsu bisa melihat ada decak kesal di bibir Taroutachi. Namun orang-orang tidak akan sadar dengan kekesalan itu karena Taroutachi begitu ahli dalam mengelola ekspresi wajahnya.

Tangan Taroutachi akan terangkat lagi. Tapi tangan itu kalah cepat ketika dengan ketidak sopanannya Kousetsu menggenggam tangan pemiliknya dan meremas pelan. Taroutachi menoleh dan menemukan Kousetsu menundukkan tubuhnya dalam. Taroutachi ingin melepaskan genggaman Kousetsu, tapi Kousetsu begitu keras kepala hingga ia takkan rela begitu saja melepaskan tangannya.

Ketika Taroutachi berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, semua orang menatapnya dengan tanda tanya besar. Meskipun begitu, penawaran masih berlangsung dan mengabaikan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh pangeran itu.

Kousetsu memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu bahwa pangeran Taroutachi begitu marah dan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Ia pun ikut berdiri, membuat beberapa sorot mata tertuju padanya. Sebagai seorang geisha, wajahnya harus selalu tersenyum. Maka dari itulah ia tersenyum untuk menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada kejadian yang begitu serius dan dengan tenang keluar dari ruangan ini untuk mengejar Taroutachi.

Tak mudah bagi dirinya untuk berlari dengan sebuah geta kayu dan kimono tebal di badannya. Belum lagi kakinya mulai terasa sakit. Ia tak menemukan pangeran itu dimanapun di okiya yang begitu besar ini. Setelah ia memilih untuk berbelok ke sebelah kanan, ia menemukan punggung Taroutachi di koridor yang begitu sepi.

"Tarou- _dono!_ " Kousetsu memanggil dengan terengah-engah.

Taroutachi menghentikan langkahnya saat geisha itu memanggilnya. Tak ada niatan dari Taroutachi untuk berbalik dan memandang Kousetsu.

"Saya tahun Anda begitu marah. Tapi…" Kousetsu menelan ludahnya, "Tidakkah saya cukup bagi Anda?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan Taroutachi atas pertanyaan yang diberikan Kousetsu dalam keheningan yang cukup lama. Ketika Taroutachi lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, saat itulah Kousetsu sadar bahwa dirinya tidak diinginkan.

Kousetsu memegang kanzashi yang terpasang di rambutnya. Menariknya dengan pelan dan memandang kanzashi bermotif _hydrangea_ biru pemberian Taroutachi di tangannya. Ia membuang begitu saja kanzashi itu hingga menimbulkan dentingan besi yang memekakkan telinga.

Taroutachi berhenti melangkah saat ia mendengar dentingan tersebut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Kousetsu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Geisha itu membuang kanzashi pemberiannya ke lantai. Ia memperhatikan sikap Kousetsu yang begitu aneh. Ia melepas segala aksesoris di kepalanya hingga rambut yang disanggul itu terurai bebas.

Tak hanya aksesoris rambut, kini geisha itu juga mulai melepas obijime yang dihiasi dengan obidome yang terpasang di atas obi di atas perutnya. Disusul dengan obimakura dan obi disertai beberapa tali yang terikat kuat yang jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Hingga lapisan terluar dari kimono yang dipakai Kousetsu kini terlihat longgar.

Taroutachi terbelalak lebar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kousetsu akan bertindak bodoh seperti ini. Ia berjalan cepat menuju Kousetsu dan menahan kain itu agar tak meluncur mulus dari badannya dengan cara mencengkarm lengan geisha itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" Ucapnya dengan nada marah yang tertahan.

Kousetsu menelan ludah gugup saat lelaki itu memandangnya dengan kilatan tajam di matanya. Kousetsu sungguh sangat takut menghadapi kemarahan Taroutachi saat ini. Bibirnya ia kembangkan membentuk senyuman, walau semua itu tidak akan membantunya untuk mengatasi kemarahan Taroutachi. "Lepaskan saya, Tarou- _dono_."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskannya kepadaku."

Kousetsu memberontak dalam genggaman Taroutachi. Lelaki itu sangat kuat, begitu kuat hingga ia berusaha sangat keras untuk melepaskannya. Tangannya ia letakan pada dada Taroutachi dan mendorong tubuh lelaki itu sejauh mungkin dari tubuhnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kousetsu?" Taroutachi meledak dalam kemarahan saat kini jarak mereka hanya terpaut dua meter.

"Sa-saat ini upacara mizuage adik saya masih berlangsung." Suaranya terbata-bata. Tangannya gemetar. Ia mencengkram kain kimononya dengan kuat untuk mengatasi rasa gemetarnya. "Saya akan mencari pelindung saya dengan cara saya sendiri. Anda bisa kembali dan mengambil adik saya sebagai milik Anda, Tarou- _dono_."

Taroutachi mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku mengambilnya karena ingin melindunginya dan juga dirimu. Kau tahu itu!"

"TAPI ANDA TELAH MEMBUANG SAYA, TAROU- _DONO_!" Kousetsu menjerit saat Taroutachi membentaknya. Ia tahu bahwa ia ketakutan dan begitu gugup saat ini. Ia telah melawan Taroutachi, seorang Pangeran Kerajaan, seorang Putra Mahkota, dan juga seorang Penerus Raja. "Anda begitu menginginkan adik saya dan juga telah membuang saya." Kousetsu mulai meneteskan matanya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "Biarkan saya mencari pelindung saya sendiri, Tarou- _dono_."

Taroutachi tak tahan lagi menghadapi sikap Kousetsu. Ia mengambil langkah dan menarik tubuh geisha itu yang begitu ringan dalam dekapannya. Bibir keduanya tertempel begitu erat hingga Kousetsu begitu terkejut dengan perlakuan Taroutachi.

Kousetsu tahu ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang langsung direnggut begitu saja oleh Taroutachi. Harusnya ia begitu bahagia karena Taroutachi telah menciumnya. Tapi mengingat pria itu sudah membuangnya, ia harus membuang semua kebahagiaan itu dan memilih untuk memberontak agar ciumannya terlepas.

Tapi Taroutachi tak mau mengalah. Ia merengkuh kuat pinggang geisha itu dan menahan belakang kepala Kousetsu agar ciuman mereka tidak berakhir begitu saja. Ciuman yang begitu posesif dan agresif. Kousetsu begitu lelah untuk melawan kekuatan dari seorang pangeran. Sebaliknya ia memilih mencengkram kain bercorak milik Taroutachi dengan erat.

Taroutachi melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia membuat kening mereka menyatu. Kousetsu memejamkan matanya, begitu menikmati keintiman yang mereka buat sebanyak yang ia bisa. Karena setelah ini mungkin saja Taroutachi takkan pernah melakukannya lagi.

"Siapa yang mengatakan padamu bahwa aku telah membuangmu, hmm?" Taroutachi bertanya dengan nada lirih. Ia menghapus jejak air mata yang senantiasa mengalir di wajah geisha itu. Riasannya luntur, tapi tak membuat kecantikan wajah seorang Kousetsu memudar begitu saja.

Kousetsu membuka matanya perlahan. Tatapan matanya langsung tertuju pada bola mata beriris emas milik Taroutachi. Ia tak pernah menatap pria itu tepat pada matanya.

Geisha itu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengatakan padanya bahwa pangeran bernama Taroutachi itu telah membuangnya. Ia hanya berasumsi sendiri.

Taroutachi sekali lagi mengecup belahan bibir itu. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan kiri Kousetsu dengan erat. Taroutachi menarik tangannya agar mengikuti kemana ia akan pergi. Tak ada protes dan penolakan yang dilayangkan Kousetsu. Ia menurut saja.

Beberapa maiko membungkuk hormat dan menatap keduanya dengan heran. Pasalnya saat ini kimono yang dipakai Kousetsu sudah tak terpasang rapi seperti sebelumnya. Belum lagi shironurinya sudah memudar, meskipun Kousetsu menundukkan wajahnya sepanjang perjalanan karena mereka masih berada di okiya.

Kousetsu ingat bahwa ini adalah jalan menuju kamar Jiroutachi. Dirinya ingin sekali bertanya-tanya kenapa pangeran itu membawanya ke ruangan Jiroutachi. Dirinya berhenti saat pria itu juga berhenti. Wajahnya ia angkat dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di depan shoji yang menghubungkan ke ruangan Jiroutachi. Kousetsu tentu saja tak lupa akan sosok Shishio yang telah membawa dirinya dan saudaranya ke tempat ini. Laki-laki itu menunduk hormat pada Taroutachi.

"Pangeran."

"Pastikan tak ada yang memasuki tempat ini tanpa seizinku."

"Baik, Pangeran." Ucap Shishio patuh, kemudian membuka pintu shoji itu untuk Taroutachi dan Kousetsu.

Taroutachi bisa mendengar langkah kaki Shishio menjauhi ruangan ini. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Kousetsu berdiri di tempatnya dengan kaku. Kedua tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain, mengatasi kegugupan dirinya.

Rasa dingin menghinggapi pipinya sekali lagi. Kousetsu mendongak hanya untuk bertatap dengan sosok rupawan Taroutachi yang memandangnya dengan intens. Sekali lagi mereka berciuman. Kali ini Kousetsu membalasnya dengan sepenuh hati. Saat tangan Taroutachi mulai melepaskan helaian kain di tubuhnya, saat itulah Kousetsu tahu bahwa dirinya adalah milik Taroutachi seutuhnya.

…

 **TBC**

…

Obijime-obidome: Aksesoris kimono yang mana obijime itu talinya sedangkan obidome itu brosnya. Di pasang di akhir-akhir pemakaian kimono.

Obimakura: Bantal obi yang dipasang di belakang.

Obi: ikat pinggang berbentuk kain panjang yang digunakan sebagai penahan yukata/kimono agar terlihat rapi.

Kenapa di kamar Jiroutachi?

Sebenernya di okiya ini, 1 kamar buat dua orang. Jadi Kousetsu sama Souza itu satu kamar. Nga mungkinlah ya Tarou bawa kousetsu ke kamarnya sedangkan di sana ada Souza yang lagi ganti kimono habis nari sama nunggu pembelinya. Dan belum lagi kamar Jirou itu kamar spesial dan tersendiri, maka dari itu biar keduanya bisa ena-ena tanpa khawatir kedengeran penghuni okiya. Kuharap kalian ngerti, hehe…

Awalnya mau menamatkan di chapter ini. tapi ternyata nambah 1 chapter lagi. Semoga nga bosan ya~

Review~


	7. Chapter 6

Sebagian dari pasukan divisi barat dan timur mendapatkan misi untuk pengawalan dan juga pengejaran terhadap pemberontak selama dua minggu. Semuanya sudah teratasi dengan baik dan aman, meskipun ada tiga orang prajurit yang terluka. Dan untungnya luka mereka tidak terlalu parah hingga tabib yang ikut dalam misi mereka pun bisa mengobatinya dengan cepat.

Saat ini mereka menggelar beberapa tenda karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Mereka akan bermalam di hutan dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin. Mereka tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan meneruskan perjalanan di saat perut kosong dan juga beresiko bertemu dengan hewan hutan yang begitu ganas.

Doudanuki dan Otegine duduk menghadap perapian besar untuk menghangatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Beberapa prajurit sudah terlelap dalam mimpi, sedangkan sisanya mereka berjaga untuk keamanan secara bergantian nantinya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Otegine bertanya. Ia menambahkan satu balok kayu ke perapian.

"Aku belum merasa mengantuk."

"Ah, begitu." Otegine mengambil ubi bakar yang sudah matang sebelumnya. Ia melahapnya sampai habis karena dirinya begitu kelaparan.

Saat memandang perapian, ia teringat akan sesuatu. Tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak kecil di dalam sebuah tas yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Ia membuka kotaknya dan menemukan lilin bunga sakura yang masih kuncup dalah keadaan utuh, tidak rusak sama sekali.

Otegine memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik yang dilakukan oleh teman seangkatannya itu. Wajah lelaki itu begitu cerah saat memandang sebuah kotak merah tua di tangannya. Otegine cukup penasaran dengan isi kotak tersebut. Saat laki-laki itu membuka kotak merah tuA tersebut, Otegine yang dilanda rasa penasaran tinggi mulai mendekat untuk mengetahui isi dari kotak tersebut.

Dan saat itulah ia melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Douda, dimana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" Tanya Otegine yang secara tidak langsung mengejutkan Doudanuki.

"Teman, kurasa?" Doudanuki menjawab tak yakin yang membuat sahabatnya itu mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Aku tahu kau mendapatkannya dari teman. Tapi, siapa?"

Doudanuki menatap Otegine dengan pandangan aneh. Pasalnya, lelaki itu cukup membuatnya kesal dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau malah bertanya? Jawab saja pertanyaanku lebih dulu!" Otegine berteriak frustasi. Melihat tingkah kepalanya itu membuat prajurit yang masih terjaga memandangnya heran. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat kepala prajurit bertingkah seperti itu.

Doudanuki mendesah. "Baiklah akan aku jawab. Aku mendapatkannya dari Souza. Sekarang kau jawab pertanyaanku."

Otegine menarik nafasnya. "Jadi, apa kau tahu arti dari benda itu?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Doudanuki percaya diri. "Lilin aromaterapi ini untuk menyamankan tubuh dan pikiran sekaligus penghilang stress dan tekanan agar merasa rileks. Aku benar kan?"

Otegine memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kalau begitu juga aku tahu. Maksudku, arti lainnya. Apa Souza tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Doudanuki mengingat-ingat semua percakapannya dengan Souza dulu saat geisha itu memberikannya kotak ini.

 _Souza termenung sejenak sebelum ia tertawa pelan. "Anggap saja itu hadiah. Lilin aromaterapi itu akan membuatmu nyaman jika kau menyalakannya dalam ruangan tidurmu."_

"Ia hanya bilang jika aomaterapi ini akan membuatku nyaman jika menyalakannya dan ruangan tidurku. Begitu saja."

Otegine merasa kepalanya sakit. "Douda kau polos sekali…" Desahnya.

Doudanuki sungguh tak mengerti mengapa temannya ini sangat begitu frustasi hanya karena sebuah lilin aromaterapi.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Doudanuki Masakuni." Otegine menatapnya tepat pada bola matanya. Sedangkan Doudanuki merinding karena ia tak pernah ditatap seperti itu oleh Otegine. "Souza memberikan ini kepadamu bukan sebagai hadiah. Apa kau masih ingat apa yang aku katakan dulu kepadamu mengenai Souza?"

Doudanuki mengangguk.

"Jirou- _sama_ mengadakan ritual mizuage untuk Souza, dan malam ini adalah malam ritual mizuagenya."

Doudanuki sungguh terkejut mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut Otegine. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau tentu tahu aku begitu akrab dengan pangeran Jiroutachi. Beliau mengatakan padaku jika dalam waktu dekat ini akan ada pelaksanaan ritual mizuage untuk salah satu geishanya. Dan aku tak menyangka dia akan melakukannya untuk Souza."

Tiba-tiba saja bahu Doudanuki melemas saat mendengarnya. Ia menatap sedih pada kotak itu. Sangat menyesali kenapa ia terlambat mengetahui hal ini. Souza pasti telah menemukan pemiliknya. Matanya terpejam begitu menyesali perbuatannya.

"Hei Douda, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Doudanuki membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Otegine. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak menyukai Souza?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya!" Doudanuki berseru lantang. Beberapa detik setelahnya dia sadar terhadap apa yang telah ia lakukan yang membuat dirinya seperti orang bodoh. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

Otegine terkekeh pelan. "Dengar, Souza memberikanmu ekubo bukan untuk kau simpan begitu saja. Ekubo itu adalah sebuah undangan bahwa ia juga menginginkanmu, Doudanuki. Jadi, kau harus pergi ke okiya dan rebut milikmu."

Kepala prajurit itu memandang ke dalam hutan yang begitu jauh. Lagi-lagi ia mendesah. "Terlalu jauh. Takkan sempat."

"Hey, kita punya kuda—"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan prajurit kita?" Potong Doudanuki secara cepat. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak ingin Souza Samonji jatuh ke tangan siapapun, tapi ia sangat ingat dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia adalah seorang kepala prajurit. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan anak buahnya begitu saja sementara dengan egoisnya dia mengejar cintanya.

Otegine memegang pundak sahabatnya. "Kau melupakan aku, Doudanuki." Ia meremas pelan seolah menyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya nanti tidaklah salah. "Prajuritmu adalah prajuritku juga. Tidak peduli prajurit siapa yang ada di belakangmu, bahwa kau selalu berada di depan untuk memimpin dan melindungi mereka. Kau tentu ingat dengan sumpah kita saat diangkat menjadi kepala prajurit."

Benar. Doudanuki melupakan sumpahnya.

"Maaf kalau kami begitu tidak sopan." Dua orang prajurit menghadap kepada mereka berdua. Dimana dua orang prajurit itu adalah anak buah dari Doudanuki yang secara tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua kepala prajurit itu. "Kami tidak apa-apa, Komandan. Lagipula tugas kita sudah selesai, bukan?"

Doudanuki terkekeh sendiri, merasa lucu dengan tingkah bodohnya. "Benar. Kalian semua benar." Doudanuki menatap kedua prajuritnya dan juga Otegine. "Terima kasih." Doudanuki berdiri yang langsung di sambut dengan tundukkan kepala hormat. Doudanuki menepuk pundak Otegine yang kala itu juga ikut berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku titip mereka padamu."

Otegine membuat gerakan hormat dengan tangan yang terangkat ke pelipis. "Siap, Komandan!"

Doudanuki dengan cepat berlari menuju dimana kudanya terikat. Ia melepaskannya dengan terburu-buru lalu menaiki punggung kuda tersebut. Ia pacu langkah kudanya agar ia bisa sampai ke kediaman okiya tepat waktu. Meskipun ia tidak yakin. Otegine dan kedua anak buahnya berteriak memberi semangat padanya, membuat semangat yang dirasakannya begitu membara.

Malam hari dan kondisi hutan yang begitu gelap sangat mengganggu pandangan mata. Doudanuki berulang kali terkena libasan daun yang tak sengaja ia tabrak dan mengenai mukanya. Beberapa bahkan telah melukai pipinya. Tapi itu tak membuatnya berhenti untuk berjuang.

Mata kuning keemasannya melihat ada cahaya yang begitu terang di ujung sana. Kalau ia sudah bisa melihat cahaya, ini artinya ia sudah memasuki pemukiman penduduk. Dan tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan sampai pada kediaman okiya.

Tak terasa bahwa kini langkah kaki kuda telah menginjak gerbang kediaman okiya. Ia berhenti saat dua orang pengawal menahannya dan tidak memperbolehkannya masuk. Ia turun dari kudanya dan menghadap kedua pengawal itu dengan wibawa. "Biarkan aku masuk."

"Maaf, Tuan. Pangeran Jiroutachi melarang kami untuk tidak memasukkan sembarang orang ke kediaman okiya."

Doudanuki mengertakkan giginya. Sungguh hal seperti ini sangat membuang waktunya. "Aku adalah kepala prajurit divisi barat."

Kedua pengawal itu saling berpandangan memberi isyarat satu sama lain. Mereka pun menundukkan kepalanya hormat. "Mohon maafkan kami. Meskipun Anda adalah seorang kepala prajurit, perintah Jiroutachi sangat mutlak bagi kami."

Doudanuki tidak tahan lagi untuk berbuat sopan. Ia maju selangkah hanya untuk mencengkram kerah salah satu prajurit. "Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa sikapmu ini sangat membuang waktuku?"

Pengawal itu menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap pada bola mata Doudanuki yang berkilat marah.

"Ada apa ini?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan ketiga orang itu dan diiringi dengan suara gesekan geta yang khas. Ketiganya segera membungkukkan badan ketika mengetahui bahwa pangeran Jiroutachi tengah berjalan menuju ketiganya diiringi dengan satu orang pengawal yang bernama Yamabushi.

"Pangeran, Tuan ini memaksa ingin memasuki ke kediaman okiya." Ucap salah satu pengawal itu.

Jiroutachi memandang Doudanuki yang telah sepenuhnya menegakkan tubuhnya. "Oh, bukankah ini Tuan Doudanuki?"

"Ya, Jirou- _sama_." Jawab Doudanuki. "Saya tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan, tapi… saya ingin menemui Souza."

Jiroutachi memberi isyarat pada semua pengawalnya termasuk Yamabushi untuk meninggalkannya bersama Doudanuki berdua di sini. Yamabushi mengangguk patuh. Mereka bertiga pun segera meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ritual mizuage sedang berlangsung. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun masuk ke kediaman ini, termasuk Anda sekalipun, Tuan Doudanuki."

"Tapi Jirou- _sama_ —" Doudanuki mengeluarkan sesuatu dan menunjukkannya pada Jiroutachi. Sebuah ekubo yang masih utuh tanpa lecet sedikitpun. "—Souza telah memberikanku ekubo ini."

"Ekubo itu diberikan oleh dirinya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuanku. Ekubo yang diberikan tanpa seizinku tidak ada hak untuk ikut andil dalam ritual mizuage."

Doudanuki menarik kembali tangannya. Perkataan Jiroutachi adalah mutlak adanya. Tapi ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. "Kumohon, Jirou- _sama_ , izinkan aku untuk ikut andil dalam ritual itu."

"Salah satu pesaingmu adalah _niisama_."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyuruh Souza untuk memberikan ekubo pada Tarou- _niisama_. Souza membutuhkan seorang pelindung yang sangat berkuasa. Dan Tarou- _niisama_ adalah orang yang tepat. _Niisama_ adalah penerus kerajaan, tentu melindungi dua orang geisha sekaligus bukanlah sebuah masalah baginya. Jadi—" Taroutachi menatap Doudanuki tepat di matanya, "—apa kau sanggup melawan pangeran Taroutachi?"

Doudanuki merasa bahwa ia telah kalah.

…

 **REPLACE**

…

Souza Samonji sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Kimononya telah berganti dengan yang baru. Kimononya tampak lebih sederhana daripada sebelumnya yang ia gunakan untuk menari. Riasannya juga telah dihapus dan dirias kembali tanpa memakai bedak putih hingga kecantikkan alami yang dimiliki Souza terpancar alami.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu telah menata rambutnya dengan begitu cantik. Ia menggelungkan seluruh rambutnya hingga leher jenjangnya terpampang dengan jelas tanpa tertutupi oleh apapun. Kashuu memberitahunya jika leher adalah salah satu bagian tubuh yang erotis agar bisa memancing nafsu pemiliknya nanti. Dan Souza tertawa untuk itu.

Souza tak tahu siapa yang akan jadi pemiliknya nanti. Tapi mengingat dirinya pernah memberikan ekubo kepada pangeran Taroutachi, membuatnya yakin bahwa pria itu yang akan jadi pemiliknya nanti.

Pangeran Taroutachi adalah seseorang yang berkuasa setelah raja. Ia memiliki segudang harta yang berlimpah. Dan tentu saja tidak akan ada yang sanggup melawannya.

Suara derap langkah begitu menggema di telinganya. Pemiliknya akan segera tiba. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan untuk mengatasi kegugupannya. Meskipun ia telah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya membungkuk hingga menyentuh lantai tepat di depan shoji. Ia menunggu sembari pintu itu akan terbuka nanti. Ketika suara langkah itu berhenti, ia memejamkan matanya.

Suara gesekan pintu shoji terdengar oleh pendengaran Souza. Souza tetap berada di posisinya. "Selamat datang, _Danna-sama_."

"Souza." Jiroutachi memanggilnya. "Angkat kepalamu."

Souza mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Jiroutachi yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Ia melirik samping kanan dan kiri pemilik okiya itu. Namun tak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Jirou- _sama_?" Souza menatapnya tak mengerti.

Jiroutachi tersenyum tipis. Ia pun menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempertemukan Souza dengan pemiliknya.

Dan Jiroutachi bisa melihat banyak perubahan di wajah geishanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Tarou- _dono_ —"

"Sejujurnya aku lebih merelakan dirimu bersama _niisama_. Tapi nyatanya aku tak menemukan _niisama_ di manapun." Desahnya kesal.

Souza telah melihat secara utuh wajah pembelinya dan ia menatapnya tak percaya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya. Ia mencubit pipinya sendiri. "Aku pasti bermimpi."

Kedua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Souza yang berubah menggemaskan. Seseorang yang berdiri di samping Jiroutachi kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya dan duduk di depan Souza yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Ia memegang kedua tangan Souza dan menggenggamnya agar geisha itu berhenti mencubit pipinya sendiri. "Hentikan itu, Souza."

Souza membuka matanya dengan cepat saat yakin bahwa pendengarannya tidaklah salah mengenali suara seseorang. Ia meneguk ludahnya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak mengalirkan air dari kedua bola matanya. Ia membawa kedua tangan pemiliknya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Tuan Doudanuki."

"Hah, aku akan segera menjadi seekor nyamuk beberapa saat lagi." Jiroutachi mengibas-ngibaskan mukanya dengan kipas yang ia bawa setelah melihat adegan romantis di depannya. Ia pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dengan kedua orang itu. Lagipula, ia adalah pemilik okiya ini. Tidak ada aturan bagi dirinya untuk bersikap tidak sopan di kediamannya sendiri. Ia bebas melakukan apa saja.

Mereka berdua begitu menikmati keintiman yang terjadi. Souza menyesapi setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Doudanuki di wajahnya. Seakan-akan malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi keduanya untuk saling memadu kasih.

Doudanuki mengangkat wajah Souza agar ia bisa memandang wajah itu lebih lama. Wajah itu begitu halus, Doudanuki tidak akan bosan untuk selalu menyentuh wajah itu.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan menyadarinya, Tuan." Souza berbicara setelah keheningan cukup lama.

"Ya, aku memang tidak menyadarinya selama ini." Doudanuki sedikit tersenyum saat teringat akan kebodohannya. "Temanku memberitahuku tentang ekubo itu."

"Anda benar-benar polos sekali, Tuan."

Doudanuki mengubah gaya duduknya agar terlihat lebih nyaman dan santai. "Ya. Aku tidak mengerti tentang dunia geisha. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku harus terus berlatih untuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat."

Souza menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Doudanuki dengan nyaman. Tak banyak interaksi yang dilakukan keduanya dulu selain hanya saling berbicara satu sama lain. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkanku sampai sejauh ini."

Doudanuki tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

Souza mengangguk dalam diam.

"Ketahuilah bahwa keputusan yang kuambil ini cukup berat. Apalagi Jirou- _sama_ sangat membantuku saat ini."

"Jirou- _sama_ membantumu? Jirou- _sama_ tidak akan pernah membantu seseorang jika tidak ada timbal balik." Souza menarik kepalanya dan menatap Doudanuki dengan gelisah. "Apa permintaannya, hmm?"

"Apapun permintaannya itu tidak penting." Doudanuki menarik tubuh geisha itu agar ia bisa memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku di sini bersamamu. Selalu."

"Tuan…"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Souza." Doudanuki membawa bibirnya di dekat telinga geisha itu. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu." Ucapnya lirih yang membuat jantung Souza berdegub kencang. "Aku mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu."

Souza membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Doudanuki. Ia merasa begitu malu atas penyataan yang diberikan oleh Doudanuki. Saat Tonbogiri menyatakan perasaannya dulu, ia tak pernah semalu ini sebelumnya. Jari-jemarinya mencengkram kain bagian punggung Doudanuki. Dan Doudanuki tahu jika Souza juga membalasnya.

Doudanuki mengangkat wajah itu kembali agar menatapnya. Ia ingin wajah Souza terus tersenyum. Ia ingin terus memandang wajah itu sampai ia merasa bosan. Ah tidak, ia takkan pernah bosan memandang wajah cantik milik Souza.

Mata kuning keemasan milik Doudanuki begitu berkilau di matanya meskipun di dalam ruangan ini hanya menggunakan lilin sebagai penerangan. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Doudanuki perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada dirinya.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Souza tersenyum kecil saat merasakan ciuman Doudanuki begitu amatir. Ia membimbing ciuman itu dengan penuh kesabaran agar Doudanuki terbiasa dengan bibirnya.

Udara di sekitar mereka semakin panas saat keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu. Doudanuki mengusap pelan bibir geisha itu untuk membersihkan saliva yang menempel. Tapi nyatanya kedua bibir itu kembali bersentuh untuk menghasilkan ciuman yang lebih panas hingga keduanya tanpa sadar jika satu persatu helai kain yang menempel di tubuhnya telah habis tak tersisa.

Malam masih begitu panjang saat keduanya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercinta.

…

FIN

…

 _Doudanuki merasa bahwa ia telah kalah._

 _Tapi, jika ia kalah maka ia akan kehilangan Souza selama-lamanya. Untuk itu, ia takkan menyerah. Ia akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan Souza._

" _Saya yakin bahwa Souza mencintai saya, Jirou-_ sama _. Bukankah Souza memberikannya dengan sepenuh hati kepada saya?" Ucap Doudanuki penuh lantang._

" _Oh ya?" Jiroutachi tertawa remeh. "Kau bisa berkata semenyakinkan itu walau kalian hanya bertemu beberapa kali di belakangku dalam tiga bulan ini?"_

 _Doudanuki sungguh terkejut dengan perkataan Jiroutachi. Ia tak menyangka jika Jiroutachi selama ini mengetahui pertemuan rahasia mereka. "Bagaimana bisa—"_

" _Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal." Jirautachi mengamati kuku tangannya. "Tak ada yang bisa luput dari pandanganku." Dan setelah itu Jiroutachi pergi meninggalkan Doudanuki di belakangnya._

 _Doudanuki tak mau kehilangan kesempatan begitu saja. Ia berlari mengejar langkah Jiroutachi dan memegang pundak pemilik okiya itu sembari meremasnya pelan. Jika ia melakukan hal ini di depan raja, ia yakin raja akan langsung memotong tangannya begitu saja. "Saya mohon, Jirou-_ sama _." Doudanuki menurunkan tubuhnya dan bersujud untuk memohon kepada pangeran itu. "Saya mencintainya."_

 _Jiroutachi terdiam melihat perjuangan Doudanuki. Hatinya cukup goyah saat melihat kegigihan Doudanuki. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuh pundaknya seperti tadi untuk menyakinkannya. Dan Doudanuki menunjukkan keberaniannya dengan itu seakan-akan ia tidak takut jika Jiroutachi menuntutnya atas perlakuan tak sopan terhadap anggota keluarga kerajaan._

 _Jiroutachi mendesah. "Berdirilah, Doudanuki." Ia memerintah, selayaknya seorang pangeran, bukan sebagai pemilik okiya._

 _Doudanuki mendengarnya dan dengan sigap mematuhinya. Ia berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk._

" _Angkat kepalamu."_

 _Kepala prajurit itu menatapnya_

" _Alasan aku tak membantumu karena kau adalah seorang kepala prajurit. Aku tidak ingin Souza menderita karena kehilangan pemiliknya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau pasti tahu mengenai kasus kepala prajurit terdahulumu."_

 _Doudanuki menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia tak pernah terpikirkan mengenai hal itu. Jika ia mati dalam misi… Souza sekali lagi akan merasa kehilangan. Ia tak mau jika geisha itu merasa begitu kehilangan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya…_

" _Jika kau berusaha keras untuk menaikkan pangkatmu menjadi salah satu petinggi istana, Souza akan menjadi milikmu."_

 _Doudanuki mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"_

" _Ayahmu, bukankah dia adalah anggota dewan pertahanan negara yang sebentar lagi akan mengakhiri masa jabatannya?"_

" _Tapi—"_

" _Berjanjilah kepadaku jika kau akan merebut posisi itu. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya."_

 _Doudanuki terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mampu melakukannya. Ia menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tatap Jiroutachi tepat pada kedua matanya. "Ya, Jirou-_ sama _."_

 _Oh, Jiroutachi begitu menyukai tatapannya. "Harga Souza Samonji sangatlah mahal. Tonbogiri telah membelinya sebelumnya, dan kau harus membelinya dengan dua kali lipat." Jiroutachi mendekati Doudanuki. Ia membersihkan beberapa kotoran yang menempel di pundaknya. "Aku akan meminjamkan kekayaanku, sebagai bayarannya… Kau harus duduk di kursi dewan pertahanan satu tahun lagi."_

 _Doudanuki tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh rasa terima kasih kepada Jiroutachi saat pangeran itu melangkah pergi. "Saya akan melakukannya. Pasti."_

 _Jiroutachi berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan membungkuk terus?"_

 _Doudanuki mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang pemilik okiya itu dengan tatapan heran._

" _Ikut aku. Aku akan meminjamkan Souza untukmu."_

 _Doudanuki tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia mengembang senyumnya lebih lebar. "Ya, Jirou-_ sama _." Sahutnya dan segera menyusul langkah Jiroutachi yang telah jauh mendahuluinya._

…

 **OWARI**

…

Selesai jugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~  
Maaf kalau endingnya agak maksa pake banget. Huhuhuhu.. Ideku cuma segitu aja sih :')

Sedikit curcol soal ngetik adegam Doudanuki saat peluk Souza trus nyatain perasaannya. Itu aku ambil dari adegan stage Tsukiuta bagian Six Gravity. Jadi mereka ada misi gitu buat kabedon. Nah Kakeru-Koi udah sekarang giliran Koi-Kakeru. Tapi demi apa Koi ngekabedon sambil nyentuh belakang kepala Kakeru trus bisik lirih di telinga Kakeru "Suki da". Aku langsung jeriiiiiit! Ah, semoga kalian ngerti hehehehe...

Kritik dan sarannya silakan ditulik di kotak review~


End file.
